Encuentros predestinados
by HanaKei
Summary: Separados por una gran distancia, la vida les cambia conforme va pasando el tiempo, pero antes de que Souichi pierda toda esperanza de volver a ver a Morinaga, una oportunidad se le presenta en bandeja de plata la cual acepta sin dudar. Por otro lado, Morinaga decide rendirse en insistir en la relación, esperanzado en que si están hechos para estar juntos el destino los reunirá.
1. Sinopsis

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

ENCUENTROS PREDESTINADOS

Por: Hana kei

...

Después de que Morinaga encontrara a Souichi en una situación comprometedora y que Souichi se diera cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su relación con Morinaga, ambos deciden tomar caminos diferentes.  
Separados por una gran distancia, la vida les cambia conforme va pasando el tiempo, pero antes de que Souichi pierda toda esperanza de volver a ver a Morinaga, una oportunidad se le presenta en bandeja de plata la cual acepta sin dudar. Por otro lado, Morinaga se rinde por completo en insistir en su relación, esperanzado en que si están hechos para estar juntos el destino los reunirá, aunque, por querer contribuir con la felicidad de la persona a quien consideraba su único apoyo en su nuevo hogar, se mete en aprietos en el momento en que ella muere, dejándolo a cargo de su bebe y al instante alejándolo más de su anhelo por reunirse con Souichi.  
Sin embargo, Souichi en su mente recuerda a el Morinaga de hace años, a él dulce chico que está perdidamente enamorado de él, y está dispuesto a confesarle los nuevos sentimientos que descubrió en su ausencia.  
Pero las cosas han cambiado en tan poco tiempo y quizá solo confesar lo que siente no será suficiente ¿Cómo reaccionara Souichi al encontrarse con algo totalmente distinto?

...

**¡Summary completo!**


	2. Tu en mi vida

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

**CAPITULO 1- TU EN MI VIDA**

Por: Hana Kei

…

Morinaga se detuvo al instante, observo las flores y sonrió para sí, por un momento vio su cara en la florista hasta que su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Estaba confundido desde ese día, triste y desconsolado por Sara, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que preguntarle.

No podía hacer esto solo, se suponía que nunca lo viviría, y en su momento estuvo decepcionado, porque quería tener a alguien a quien mimar, pero de pronto lo tenía y no era tan satisfactorio como creía, como una vez lo imagino.

Y ahora guardaba con un gran secreto, uno para toda la vida. Sara era su madre y el, ahora su padre y su única familia.

En ese entonces, el bebe estaba solo, no tenía nombre ni familia, más que él. Y no lo abandonaría.

Esa decisión lo cambio todo, su vida cambio, y de algún modo era feliz, ella lo hacía feliz.

− ¿Busca algún tipo de flores?

Morinaga ladeo la cabeza, señalando un pequeño arreglo en el fondo.

−Si, aquellas, el pequeño de azucenas y rosas−la chica asintió con la cabeza yendo directamente por el arreglo de flores, era pequeño, en una canasta de veinte centímetros, con llamativas azucenas blancas y rosas rosas.

−Pase por aquí−dijo señalando a la caja−le cobrare.

Morinaga suspiro mirando la hora, se estaba haciendo tarde, tenía que pasar por Miyori y después regresar a la oficina, todo en solo cuarenta minutos.

−Son 25 dólares ¿lo cargo a su tarjeta de crédito o será pago en efectivo?

Busco en el bolsillo trasero su billetera y pago en efectivo, escucho que ese era un detalle bonito, y solo le correspondió con una sonrisa. Era lo menos que ella se merecía, además, esas eran sus flores favoritas.

Corrió de vuelta al auto y se incorporó a la calle principal, dejando el arreglo de flores en la parte trasera junto al portabebés. Suspiro aliviado una vez que vio la guardería, después de todo aun le quedaban veinte minutos.

Entro jadeando al edificio, con el rostro rojo. Había más tráfico del normal, y llego justo a la hora.

Se pasó las palmas por el rostro, enseguida noto las miradas de las madres sobre él, quienes soltaron pequeñas risitas.

−Señor Morinaga−una de las mujeres se acercó a él, enseguida la reconoció como la vecina loca que casi se lleva a Miyori la vez que llego algo tarde, esa mujer era peligrosa−veo que casi no llega por su nena.

Le respondió con una media sonrisa, solo había llegado tarde una vez, una sola vez y casi secuestran a Miyori, la señora tenía buenas intenciones.

O eso quería creer. En todo caso, se propuso no pasarse de la hora. Y era por eso que todos los días llegaba corriendo, y agitado.

−Me enfrasque en el tráfico−hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para disculparse y se alejó de ella, esa mujer era un tanto excéntrica.

Al ver a otro lado, unas cuantas mujeres salían con los niños más pequeños, de apenas unos meses. Al parecer a esa hora era en la que la mayoría se desocupaba he iban por sus hijos, y los más grandes salían de maternal, y por ello había más gente.

En ese lugar la mayoría eran señoras divorciadas y los murmullos siempre se escuchaban más que fuerte, se detuvo un momento a inspeccionar su alrededor y soltó una pequeña risa vaga, era gracioso estar rodeado de mujeres.

Miyori había estado en la guardería desde los ocho meses, y entonces apenas y podía con ella, Zahi cuidaba de ella hasta que Morinaga regresaba, y hasta se le hizo costumbre verla con Miyori, pero ahora Zahi volvió a estudiar y aunque eso era una gran noticia, Miyori se quedó sin alguien que pudiera cuidarla, así que Morinaga recurrió a la guardería.

La rutina se volvió más cómoda, no tanto como antes, pero se las apañaba bien; se levantaba temprano para arreglarla y hacer la comida, después la dejaba en la guardería hasta que entrara a maternal, por último solo le quedaba irse al trabajo.

Y solo en esos momentos en que se quedaba solo, en los que estaban solo él y su mente, pensaba en Souichi, en cómo le dolía que no estuvieran juntos.

¿Cómo sería si vivieran los tres juntos? Una vez se lo planteo y desecho la idea, a Souichi no le gustaban los niños y Miyori era aún un bebe, tenía veintiocho meses.

Ese día se hacían ventiocho meses desde que murió Sara.

Pero eso ya era pasado, y ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

.

−El padre de Miyori está aquí−una de las maestras titulares dijo en voz alta y enseguida una de las maestras de apoyo fue a buscar a la niña, la palabra padre le hacía sentir raro a Morinaga, se

exaltaba cada vez que le preguntaban si era su hija, se ponía nervioso al hablar de ello, aun no podía acostumbrarse, y vaya que le había costado tratar de hacerlo, pero en cuanto la veía olvidaba un poco sus dudas.

Sin duda su hija era hermosa, se parecía a Sara, tenía los ojos grandes color verde, y su cabello que Morinaga le recogía en media coleta con un moño, lo había sacado a su padre, un tono miel.

Pero aun así, la mayoría le decía que se parecían, y Morinaga no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa a sus cumplidos. A los pocos meses se dio cuenta de que le gustaba que le dijeran que se parecían a Miyori y comenzó a aceptar que si lo hacían. Aunque no fuera así.

La tomo en brazos y la miro a los ojos. Miyori estaba comiendo una barrita de chocolate blanco y tenía las mejillas manchadas de él. De inmediato le entregaron a Morinaga una pequeña maleta y la mochila de Miyori, que solo tenía un libro para colorear y colores.

Miyori dejo de lado la barrita de chocolate y sostuvo con sus manos la cara de Morinaga para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda, como si nada la niña continuo comiéndose la barrita, aun a si Morinaga sonrió y se despidió de las Maestras, le acarició la cabeza a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente.

−te extrañe Miyo.

Abrió la puerta trasera y sentó a Miyori en el portabebés, aunque al intentar ponerle el cinturón se puso como loca, y moviendo las piernas. No le gustaba estar atada, Morinaga lo sabía, y era un tanto berrinchuda, aun a si después de un rato dejaba de quejarse, y observaba el paisaje por la ventana. Siempre tenía la vista fija en las luces nocturnas, y cuando le preguntaban algo contestaba con un "sí o no".

Estaciono el auto fuera de su casa planteándose la idea de salir más tarde por pañales y comida para la semana entrante. Su nuevo hogar era distinto a donde había vivido antes, era el hogar que hubiera querido compartir con Souichi, y vivir ahí era perfecto. Aunque faltara algo, lo más importante, en ese lugar faltaba él.

Suspiro con fatiga, se agacho y dejo a Miyori en el sofá cama, y enseguida se regresó al recibidor a dejar las cosas de la niña.

Morinaga se mordió el labio con el pequeño arreglo de flores en la mano, lo observo unos segundos y tomo a Miyori en brazos.

−Mira Miyo, compre estas flores para mami−la niña tomo la canasta sin dejar de ver a Morinaga, el chico se acercó al fondo de la habitación quedándose de pie frente a una repisa con solo una foto, Miyori dejo el arreglo de flores en ella y abrazo a Morinaga.

−Mami−Miyori repitió las palabras de Morinaga quien arrugo la nariz.

−Miyori sucia−alzo a la niña con ambas manos y la olfateo como si fuera un perro con su comida−te has hecho enzima−la alejo de inmediato−mejor te cambio el pañal antes de que mates a alguien.

Se replanteo la idea, Miyori caminaba por toda la casa, apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin caerse a los tres pasos, pero siempre se levantaba. Apenas la soltó y la dejo en el suelo, se abrazó a sus pies.

−Miyo, quédate quieta mientras busco tus pañales ¿si?

−no.

Morinaga suspiro, no lo iba a escuchar, nunca se quedaba quieta. Morinaga, cargo a Miyori para llevarla al cuarto de baño, seguro después de que se bañara y comiera, caería rendida.

Y así fue, después de comer, Miyori se quedó dormida.

.

En su habitación había lo de siempre, un escritorio, una sola cama pero algo que especialmente llamaba la atención.

Una cuna.

Se quitó el traje y se metió en la cama, con la luz de la noche iluminándole la cara, chasqueo los dientes, se suponía que saldría a comprar la comida. Pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la cama se detuvo, no podía salir sin Miyori, así que no quedaba de otra que esperar hasta mañana. Cerro los ojos un tanto preocupado, mañana tenía que asistir más horas a trabajar, y tenía que ir a comprar de comer y todo en un tiempo medido.

Despejo su mente y cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansado. Y eso era lo que quería, dormirse y no pensar en nada.

Eso era lo que hacía ahora. No tenía tiempo de pensar en sus problemas, en el pasado.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en que podía llamarle, hacer una llamada y ver cómo le iba.

Cerró los parpados con fuerza, no lo haría. No podía solo llamarle y arruinarle la vida a Souichi una vez más, y solo no podía saber cómo era ahora su vida sin él, quizás era mejor.

Y si le decía que estaba mejor desde que se fue, se destrozaría al instante.

.

Los ojos de Souichi se agrandaron al escuchar la noticia, la chica que tenía frente a él no dejaba de sonreír con aires de superioridad, Souichi frunció los labios en desagrado. Mei había cambiado mucho…más bien había mostrado su verdadera forma de ser, interesada y chantajista.

Soltó un poco de aire y le ignoro.

−no gracias.

− ¡Ay vamos! Quita ese maldito rostro de ser miserable, ese día te lo explique, yo solo no quería que murieras de una maldita hipotermia y te la pasas culpándome todos los malditos días, ya madura y deja de ser tan marica.

−te callas−Souichi centro su mirada en ella, la chica con lápiz labial más cremoso que la ramera, ¿Por qué se mostraba tan exagerada?−primera, no soy gay y segunda, si no fueras tan falsa confiaría en ti.

− ¿falsa yo?−su risa histérica le causo un poco de gracia a Souichi quien intento reprimir su burla por unos segundos aunque después de todo no tenía caso, se sentía extrañamente animado−escúchate Suo, no pudiste retener a tu amorcito por terco y sigues negando que eres gay, y yo soy la falsa.

−falsa y trepadora, ¿Qué paso con la sobrina amable del Profesor Hatoyama?−Mei puso los ojos en blanco, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con los ojos fijados en el techo.

−Eso ya lo hablamos, inmaduro.

.

Tenía un profundo dolor de cabeza, y los estudiantes no hacían nada más que cruzarse en su camino.

Excusas ridículas:

"¿Profesor Tatsumi me puede dar más días para el proyecto?"

"¡Profesor la calificación que me dio fue injusta!"

"Tonterías, tonterías, tonterías"

Paso de largo a tres grupitos de jóvenes y se fue casi corriendo del pasillo, todos eran unos mediocres, si estaban reprobados era por algo.

−no es mi culpa que sea tan estúpidos −pensó enojado por sus reclamos con los ojos en blanco.

Echo un último vistazo a que la bruja de Mei no se hubiera escabullido a toda prisa por la oficina de su tío, solo para hacerle pasar más ridículos, pero estaba despejado.

Abrió la puerta con el rostro indiferente, le había dicho a Mei que no iría, pero ni de coña rechaza el seminario…después de todo le serviría, para su carrera.

Y bueno, que fuera en Estados unidos no era su culpa.

−buenos días profesor Hatoyama.

El profesor se levantó de su asiento para recibir a Souichi quien fue directo al grano.

−Vera profesor, sobre el seminario.

La cara del profesor Hatoyama se ilumino y enseguida saco una carpeta y un bolígrafo. Rodeo el escritorio sin siquiera decirle a Souichi que tomara asiento, enseguida el chico se vio con una carpeta tendida hacia el con un bolígrafo esperando.

−Te estaba esperando Tatsumi, mi sobrina me dijo que por motivos familiares no habías podido inscribirte, y bueno, soy testigo de tu dedicación a la carrera y en la investigación, sé que esto te apasiona y por ello, yo mismo me he encargado de que todo el papeleo quedara listo, solo falta que firmes−el entusiasmo del profesor le pareció claramente sospechoso, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Tenía el bendito pasaje con excusa incluida frente a sus ojos, no reprocharía sus intenciones y menos interrogarlas.

Tenía más en que pensar.

Cosas más importantes, como ¿de qué forma iba a localizar a Morinaga en todo un maldito país? Además tenía que centrarse en encontrar una forma de quedarse más tiempo en Estados Unidos, porque el seminario no sería eterno. Tarde o temprano tendría que regresar.

−Su sobrina−se detuvo, pensándose más su tono, le convenía tener la amabilidad del profesor Hatoyama, trago en seco y continuo−fue muy atenta, solo venía a ver si había algún inconveniente o era segura mi estadía en el seminario−una chispa le hizo fingir una sonrisa y enseguida leyó el documento, que firmo con satisfacción.

El profesor verifico que todo estuviera bien, sin más dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio. Souichi lo seguía con la mirada, pensando en cuando salir, quería irse a la de ya, y más que nada tenía que encontrar la forma de calmar la estúpida felicidad que le invadía. Sentía como si el hecho de pedirle ayuda a…esa persona no fuera tan humillante.

−Me alegra que Mei no vaya sola−el profesor se acomodó en su silla con los codos en el escritorio y mirando a Souichi fijamente, que en segundos este se sintió incómodo y frunció el entrecejo−cuídala− ¿de qué demonios iba eso? Se preguntó Souichi confundido, dio un paso atrás con discreción y entreabrió la puerta.

−« ¿cuidarla?−se rio mentalmente, sin responder nada− ¡que carajos! que se cuide sola−claramente el profesor tenía otro mensaje con esa frase, Mei podría tener menos edad que él, pero era una mujer muy salvaje−mis condolencias para quien se fije en ella− Souichi alzo la

mano para despedirse y dio las gracias, estando fuera de la oficina del profesor hecho a correr hacia el laboratorio».

¿Quizás estaba muy emocionado? Y tal vez estaba siendo un verdadero estúpido.

¡Y a quien le importaba!

Abrió las puertas del laboratorio de un tirón, el grito de Mika descoloco a Souichi y a los demás.

− ¡¿Tatsumi, que pasa?!−la voz de Mika resonó en el laboratorio con fuerza, aun a si Souichi se dirigió a su portafolio, se colgó de un brazo la mochila y dejo la bata en el cuarto de limpieza.

−Me tengo que ir, dejo el laboratorio a tu cuidado Tadokoro−Souichi inspecciono el laboratorio con un vistazo veloz y se dirigió a la salida−no quiero desastres, enséñenle al nuevo como no ser un inútil−la puerta se cerró de un tirón tal y como la había abierto.

− ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tatsumi?− Tadokoro abrió la puerta y miro por el pasillo, pero ya no había rastro de Souichi, el chico suspiro y se dirigió hacia el trabajo que había dejado Souichi a medias−debió ser algo importante como para que dejara todo aquí.

− ¡Se le fundió el cerebro! Eso paso−la risa de Tarume enfureció más a Mika−como es posible que lo dejara a él a cargo−dijo señalando a Tadokoro−cuando claramente yo soy más hábil.

Tadokoro puso los ojos en blanco.

−Si bueno, Mika deja de exagerar y termina eso por favor−volteo a ver a Mika que seguía renegando−Tarume, tu limpia el área que utiliza, yo terminare lo que dejo Tatsumi.

− ¡Uy! ya empezó a dar órdenes−dijo Mika sonriendo.

El laboratorio era más ruidoso sin Souichi, aunque para la sorpresa de todos, había empezado a participar en las vagas conversaciones, convirtiéndose en algo normal.

Aun así, Souichi era muy estricto.

.

−Ese asunto de la herencia de tu hija está muy raro ¿no crees?

El chico tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y los ojos fijos en Morinaga. Frente a él estaba uno de los pocos amigos que había logrado hacer, Jace tenía cara de tener 17 aunque solo fuera un año menos que Morinaga, su cabello le caía sobre el cuello y varias veces le habían regañado por llevar gorro con saco al trabajo.

Aunque Jace era un completo desastre. Se llevaba a cualquier ser con piernas a la cama.

−por ello no le tome importancia−Morinaga cerró los ojos y tomo un sorbo de su café helado−los padres de Sara están muertos y nunca me dijo sobre una sospechosa abuela millonaria.

Aunque tanto como millonaria, no…más bien eran una propiedad y dinero, pero aun a si estaba mal.

Jace puso los ojos en blanco y hablo con la boca llena.

−Ay bueno Tetsuhiro, tampoco exageres, deberían arrestarte por rechazar de esa forma el dinero.

−Nunca lo aceptaría−Morinaga negó con la cabeza, aunque enseguida se percató que Jace miraba a alguien tras el−dime que al menos es humano, no me sorprendería que me contaras que te gusta algún perro o paloma.

Jace mando un beso.

−Es un chico−volteo a ver a Morinaga poniendo el rostro serio−tengo unas ganas de pay de manzana y me he quedado sin dinero, tengo que conseguirlo de alguna forma-no a todos nos sale una abuela con dinero escondido dispuesta a dárnoslo todo.

Morinaga checó la hora se puso de pie, con una risa disimulada.

−No todos somos unos interesados.

−tuche, me dolió.

La cafetería estaba frente al edificio donde trabajaba, y aunque no tenía nada de especial, era refrescante tomar aire libre.

−creo que le llamare a Zahi−los ojos de Jace se agrandaron−sé que necesita dinero y si se lo doy no lo aceptaría, es una buena chica, además Miyori la quiere.

Volteo a ver a su compañero, sabía que Zahi era su novia hasta que él la engaño. Y al parecer Zahi no se lo tomo bien, aunque ¿Quién se lo tomaría como algo casual? Sabia cuanto dolía, el sufrimiento que te causaba, había pasado por eso en carne propia, y había llorado hasta que le dolían los ojos, y le dolía el pecho al respirar, pero aun así no podía odiar a Souichi, y… más porque ese día le dijo que era una equivocación, aunque no estaba convencido en su palabra, en ese momento todo lo que salía por sus labios venia cargado de dolor y cada frase que Souichi le decía le parecían un centenar de mentiras. No pudo pensar con claridad.

Y aun en ese momento le seguía doliendo no haber exigido la verdad.

Pero eso ya no estaba en sus manos.

.

− ¡¿Te vas a Estados Unidos!?−Kanako estaba sorprendida y emocionada a la vez.

Souichi junto las manos sobre las rodillas y asintió con la cabeza un poco fatigado, era la tercera vez que lo decía.

−Oh que agradable Sou, ¿visitaras a Tomoe y a su esposo?−Matsuda se sentó a un lado de Kanako con los ojos puestos en Souichi, ella también estaba emocionada por la noticia.

−« ¿Qué a todos les emociona el hecho de que me largué?»−pensó Souichi, mientras le explicaba a Matsuda y a Kanako la razón del porque se quedaría tres meses por ella. Rechino los dientes al escuchar "esposo" menudos idiotas, no podía olvidar el desprecio que sentía por Kurokawa, ese tipo era un rabo verde.

Guardo silencio en su interior.

−«Morinaga es dos años menos que yo−sintió como se le subía el calor al acordarse de algunas cosas y más de algo tan especifico− ¡eso no tiene nada que ver!−trato de componer sus estúpidas alucinaciones, y dejar en paz…algo que no quería sentir, pero estaba tan animado, y eso lo hacía sentir tonto y más que tonto, un iluso. ¿De verdad había deseado tanto ver de nuevo a Morinaga?−en todo caso, él es el que…−chasqueo los dientes, no podía concentrarse, Sabia que no era el mismo, no había cambiado pero a la vez sí, todo era tan confuso.

− ¡Hermano!−Kanako tenía la frente fruncida, con un puchero−no mencionaste que te ibas tanto tiempo.

−no es un secreto, tú te hiciste suposiciones apresuradas.

− ¡Que emocionante!−Souichi levanto una ceja a las palabras de Kanako, esa niña se estaba volviendo muy burlona, todo por ser una caprichosa−podrías ir a visitar a Morinaga y decirle a Tomoe que te acompañe, porque seguro y te pierdes, También deberías pedirle su celular a Morinaga, ¡ah y que venga a Japón!

La chica empezó a aplaudir.

Souichi sintió un nudo en el estómago.

−No iré a verle.

La cara de Kanako se entristeció− ¿ah no? ¿Están peleados?

Souichi se mordió el labio y se puso de pie tan rápido que asusto a Matsuda quien estaba entretenida tejiendo.

− ¡No lo estamos. Ya no hablo con él, Kanako!

Kanako frunció el entrecejo.

−Se fue porque tu no le dejaste alternativa ¡seguro tu tuviste la culpa!

Algo estallo en su pecho, volteo a ver a su hermana, la chica tenía las mejillas rojas y las cejas juntas.

− ¡Si yo la tuve! ¿Feliz?−tomo aire y subió las escaleras, tenía algunas maletas en su antigua habitación y después de que Morinaga se fuera, pasaba más tiempo con Matsuda ya que Kanako se puso tan insistente de mudarse que la casa estaba muy silenciosa, así que optaron por pasar los fin de semana juntos, aunque la mayoría de ellos Souichi trabajaba extra y Kanako estudiaba.

Escucho pequeños pasos apresurados ir detrás de él, pero no se detuvo. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que Morinaga se fue por su culpa? Eso ya lo sabía, se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo cuando pensaba en ello.

Estaba de más recordárselo.

−Hermano, perdóname pero no pude evitarlo−Kanako sonaba preocupada, estaba enojada por la desconfianza de su hermano−pero desde que se fue Morinaga eres un ermitaño, hablas mas pero sé que no eres feliz, y me duele que no tengas la confianza de decirnos lo que te pasa.

Souichi se quedó paralizado, fijo la vista en sus manos, se sorprendió al ver que temblaba.

−no hay nada que decir Kanako, solo vine por las maletas.

La chica hizo un puño ambas manos y dio un paso atrás, decidida a dejarlo.

Si alguien iba a arreglar sus problemas que fuera el mismo…pero quería verle feliz.

−Sabes que no te juzgaremos…Tomoe está muy enamorado de…−vio como Souichi se tensaba, guardo silencio y se pensó mejor que decir−su pareja, ¡tanto que hasta se casaron!−vio cómo su hermano le ignoraba y recobro un poco del enojo que sentía, tomo aire y se dejó caer a su lado, si tenía que hablarle como un niño chiquito, lo haría−Y él es feliz.

−Está bien Kanako, Tomoe tiene una rata pegada a él, y algún día lo matare, pero eso me detiene−sus ojos eran serios−que esa rata lo hace feliz.

Kanako prefirió no decir nada, se levantó y se acomodó el vestido de flores que tanto le gustaba y−Tengo que−dijo apretando los dientes −ese pervertido de Kurokawa tiene que ser constantemente amenazado.

−Ay hermano−rio por lo bajo y paso a un lado de él, de reojo observo a su hermano, que no había cambiado ni un poco en su aspecto, respiro hondo e insistió− ¿y a…?

−Sí, también iré a buscar a Morinaga.

Kanako salió corriendo del pasillo con una sonrisa. Sabía que ese era el primer paso, y se sentía orgullosa de que fuera su hermano quien lo daría.

...

¡Disculpen las molestias, y gracias por esperarlo!


	3. Tu recuerdo

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA EN EDICIÓN**

_Lamento las molestias_

Nota: El capitulo esta en edición NO definitiva, si eres lector nuevo no te preocupes, el capitulo estará disponible de nuevo en unos cuantos días. Encontré un error en el texto que afectaba el mensaje por el cual fue escrito y cambia el sentido de la situación.

La edición definitiva se realizara al estar el fanfic terminado, se corregirán errores de ortografía y añadirán descripciones a todo lo que no este bien definido.

Besos, HanaKei.


	4. Anhelos

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

**CAPITULO 3- ANHELOS**

_Por: Hana Kei_

…

No entendía como había llegado a esa rara situación. Conducía en la madrugada hacia una casa que cada vez se hacía más y más cercana a la suya, primero fue intuición pero no tardó en ser incomodidad y temor en que ese chico fuera vecino suyo y que no se aguantara las ganas de divulgarlo. Tenía la mente centrada en ideas de como todo podría resultar terrible, aun así seguía manejando con un chico borracho en el asiento trasero, y otro dirigiendo el camino. De pronto la voz de la radio era la única coherente en la noche.

El nudo en su garganta bajaba hacia su estómago ¿Qué tan malditamente cerca vivía ese hombre? Espero nervioso a que Dan diera la siguiente indicación.

**–Parece que quiere despertar–**dijo indeciso con los ojos pegados en el espejo– **¡prometo que si ensucia el coche yo mismo lo limpiare!**–pero Morinaga ya no estaba preocupado por el futuro vomito en su auto si no de la posibilidad de tener ese tipo de vecino, de pronto se preguntó porque no dejaban que el GPS hiciera todo el trabajo–**aquí das vuelta**–alzo el brazo indicando la calle, aunque con solo decirlo era suficiente, pero el chico era así de expresivo, tanto que parecía como rezaba con la mirada que su hermano no vaciara su porquería en toda la parte trasera, lavar eso sería el infierno.

En cambio Morinaga daba gracias al cielo que esa vuelta iba hacia el lado contrario a su hogar, respiro con lentitud y bajo la ventana dejando el auto sin aire acondicionado. En su mente sabía que deprimirse y tomar no era la solución a nada, y que pensar en tomar para ahogar su tristeza era lo más patético que podía hacer.

.

El despertador empezó a sonar, recordándole la jaqueca que tenía justo antes de dormirse. Busco a tiendas sus anteojos y cerro las cortinas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Faltaban dos días, repitió en su miente la cifra sin saber cómo calmar el revoloteo de su estómago. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan estúpido?

Se hizo una coleta sin ganas con el ruido del celular aun sonando. Eso de poner una acción de alarma hacia que la odiaras, incluso esa canción que era tranquila ahora le parecía un ruido infernal. Pero no quería cambiarla, y menos ahora.

El día no pintaba ser más aburrido que otros. Se pensó el tomar una ducha pero ya lo había hecho antes de dormirse así que no importaba andar por ahí con la misma ropa interior, total nadie se daría cuenta. Se paró en seco al pensar esto ¿a que venía toda esa charla mental estúpida?

Se sentó en la parada del autobús, viendo como pasaban los coches y salpicaban a las personas con el agua que había quedado de la lluvia. Bien podía comprarse un automóvil y dejar de andar en autobuses, pero con ello acarrearía a gente pesada consigo y no le agradaba la idea de que pusieran asaltarlo. Era una idea estúpida lo sabía, y quizá la más importante era que no sabía manejar, además de que no había nadie que pudiera enseñarle.

Tonterías ¿Quién quería un estúpido auto? Al diablo con eso, tenía cosas más importantes que verificar primero en lugar de pensar en lo que no tiene, además se iría pronto, de que le serviría dejarlo botado fuera de un departamento. Lo que más vueltas le daba en la cabeza era la estúpida tardanza de Isogai ¿Qué tanto hacia? Ni que Morinaga estuviera en otro maldito planeta, para Souichi sería difícil siquiera saber en dónde está, pero Isogai estaba en el mismo maldito país y sabía en qué ciudad estaba.

Bajo la mirada hacia su teléfono y abrió el mensaje más viejo que tenía.

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**Asunto: Es importante.**

**_Nueva York, Estados Unidos._**

En aquel entonces no intento llamar, no quería investigar qué clase de mensaje era, pero la respuesta era muy obvia. Ahí debía estar Morinaga, pero ahora el número ya no existía.

.

–**Señor Morinaga**–Zahi se acercó al sillón con voz apenada, ya había hecho el desayuno pero Morinaga nunca se despertó, he incluso la hora en que normalmente se iba a trabajar había pasado, suspiro pensando en que hacer, quizá podía despertar a Miyori y ponerla sobre su cabeza o tumbarlo del sillón con la escoba–**Ni que hacerle Tetsu, no queda de otra.**

La chica fue por una vaso de agua a la cocina, tomo un trago de esta y solo la dejo caer sobre la cara de Morinaga que salto del sillón cayendo al suelo.

Se llevó las palmas a la cara tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del foco, volteo a la ventana viendo que el sol aun no salía y que frente a él había una chica con un vaso de vidrio riéndose.

**–Sí que es una forma efectiva para despertar–**se quejó poniéndose de pie con rapidez, tenía la camisa medio abierta, y el cabello alborotado sin contar que estaba medio empapado de la cintura hacia arriba.

**–Discúlpeme**–responde quitando la vista de él, apenas podía creer que Morinaga fuese gay, siendo tan atractivo–**solo que no me quedo de otra, si no lograba despertarlo llegaría tarde a trabajar, y en unas horas llevare a Miyori a la guardería, ya sabe por la inscripción.**

La sonrisa de Morinaga hizo que Zahi se desconcertara y a la vez se apenara un poco, desde el comienzo había notado cual amable era con ella, llegando a confundirse un poco. Creyó que estaba muy afectado por la muerte de su esposa y que por ello se le veía desanimado casi a diario. En ese momento ella acababa de terminar con Jace, y las cosas pintaban de una forma totalmente distinta en su cabeza, pero todo fue una confusión estúpida, que solo la hizo sentirse tonta e ilusionada.

Primero por la diferencia de edad, Morinaga tenía veintisiete años y ella apenas veinte, después su increíble sentido paternal que incluía a Miyori. Y quizá la extraña confesión que recibió un día cualquiera, en que Morinaga se veía deprimido como esos días, todo parecía algo mas como siempre pero con un final distinto a lo que Zahi solo lo abrazo como consuelo. Morinaga le había confiado su secreto, y ella solo se la había pensado en cosas estúpidas.

Se cruzó de brazos recordándose que no podía sentir nada por Morinaga, además de que justo en ese momento Morinaga y Miyori hacían que sintiera como si realmente tuviera una familia.

**– ¡Por fin te decidiste a inscribirte de nuevo!–**dijo corriendo hacia la habitación encontrándose con un cambio de ropa listo, inspeccionó la hora, no le daba tiempo más que de cambiarse y lavarse la cara aunque eso ya estaba casi hecho– **¿a la misma carrera?**

Tomo un pan tostado y lo metió en su boca dándole tiempo a Zahi que le dijera que había escogido, desde que se conocieron le había tomado aprecio. Primero como la novia de Jace y después como una amiga. En ella se veía a sí mismo, lleno de inseguridad y sin una familia real, aunque los padres de Zahi no estaban con ella por diferentes razones.

**–La misma**–respondió en voz baja buscando en que distraerse, todavía no se acostumbraba a sentirse más como la hermana pequeña que como su empleada.

Morinaga se enjuagó el jabón de la cara y fue al cuarto de Miyori a darle un pequeño beso de despedida, dormida se veía aún más pequeña y linda. Recordó sus pensamientos de la noche anterior, dándose cuenta que estaba equivocado. Esa niña lo era todo ahora y tenía que comenzar a grabárselo cada noche.

**– ¿Economía?–**dijo entre afirmación y pregunta, a lo que la chica afirmo.

–**Si, solo me faltan dos semestres**– fijo la vista en el techo, estando un poco indecisa en que decir–**Muchas gracias señor, sin su ayuda no habría podido volver.**

**–No digas eso Zahi–**Morinaga le restó importancia, se acercó a ella y puso ambas manos en sus hombros–**eres una buena chica, eso no lo olvides, además eres como de la familia.**

Se alejó de ella y rio un poco alto. Hizo como si contara con los dedos.

–**Una gran familia de tres**–se quedó callado un momento y bajo el cuarto dedo que tenía levantado.

Zahi solo volteo a ver la imagen de Sara que colgaba en la pared. Pensando en que seguramente Morinaga la extrañaba.

.

**–¿Sou y como porque no me dijiste eso desde el principio?–**dijo Isogai un poco molesto, había hablado con Kurokawa y no tenían ni idea de dónde empezar, por otra parte Souichi solo se quejaba por el tono en el que Isogai le hablaba–**decirme un ****_"me llego un mensaje que posiblemente era de él"_**– Souichi frunció el entrecejo, Isogai parecía más que molesto y con un tonito sínico**_–"para que lo fuera a buscar, pero mi gran ego no me lo permitió_**"–se escuchó como suspiraba y de la nada soltaba una carcajada que no sonaba real**–¿entonces está en la misma ciudad que yo y se te olvido mencionar ese pequeñísimo detalle?**

¿Nadie es perfecto o sí? ¿Además como tenía tanta seguridad ese idiota de que el mensaje era del otro idiota?

**–Bueno como sea, ya no estoy molesto**–soltó aire y pareció que masticaba algo– **¿Entonces cuando vendrás?–**dijo emocionado, ya conocía como era Souichi, hacerse el molesto no haría que la conversación fuera reveladora.

Souichi tomo otro proyecto dándole una ojeada para descartarlo ¿es que nadie hacia un trabajo decente en toda la facultad?

**–El vuelo es para dentro de un día–**respondió restándole importancia e igualmente tratando de sonar tajante.

Como era de esperarse el chico abrió los ojos en par ¿en un día? ¿Souichi estaba tan confiado en que lo encontraría en dos días? Eso o estaba realmente desesperado y se estaba volviendo algo estúpido.

**– ¡Pudiste no sé, darme más de tiempo no crees!–**fue como una queja acompañada de una leve risa de rendición. Pero a Souichi no le importó.

No había nada más que hacer antes de que comenzara la siguiente hora y ese día solo tenía que dejar a cargo a alguno de sus ayudantes en el laboratorio y todo estaría listo para irse al departamento y preparar la maleta.

**–Creo que te devuelvo la llamada después de las nueve**–busco una libreta para anotar la nueva información que tenía, por lo menos esta vez no empezaría de cero–**ocúpate de pensar en que decir y yo busco mis flechas para que se enamore perdidamente de ti–**voltea a ver el pequeño vaso de agua en su escritorio decidiendo llevárselo a la boca, había estado preocupado porque ese estúpido tipejo orgulloso se hiciera aún más amargado si no encontraba a Morinaga pero sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado en un dos por tres.

Al escuchar esto Souichi frunció los labios, iba a buscarlo pero eso no significaba que fuera a rogarle ni a ser su perro faldero como Morinaga era el suyo.

Pero al pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago, ¿no podía ser tan difícil verlo de nuevo? Además era solo Morinaga, el mismo de siempre. Ese chico amable y pasivo de siempre ¿o no?...desecho las dudas de su cabeza, no iba a ponerse a dudar a un día de abordar el avión.

.

Tecleo la última palabra y le dio enviar al documento que escribía. El trabajo estaba hecho y si se apresuraba a salir le alcanzaría el tiempo para ir a la guardería por Miyori. Recibió el mensaje de Zahi confirmándole que había leído el mensaje en donde Morinaga le dijo que esta vez podría tomarse la tarde libre. Suspiro satisfecho y tomo sus cosas de la oficina. El ambiente siempre era el mismo. Murmullos y risas que intentaban esconder, una que otra persona que se despedía y en si todo eso lo convertía en un buen lugar. Quizá en ese puesto tiene mejor salario y un horario más flexible, aun así no se comparaba a los días en Nagoya. Cerro los ojos intentando deshacer el recuerdo, no tenía caso comparar todo con el pasado, se suponía que esa era una gran oportunidad la cual no se arrepentía de haber tomado.

Bajo del auto con una bolsa de galletas en una mano, solo había pasado un día desde que volvió a trabajar Zahi pero ya extrañaba regresar a casa con Miyori. Era una niña comprensiva, pero aprensiva, y eso quizá era porque solo tenía a Morinaga, le hacía falta otra figura en su vida, lo cual entristecía a Morinaga, temiendo que si él se iba ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Zahi, aun así ella aún era joven, se deprimía por pequeñeces y en ocasiones actuaba como una niña. Morinaga sonrió, pensando en que al parecer no había nadie maduro a su alrededor.

Las mamas lo veían como un padre soltero, atractivo y a juzgar por su apariencia con un buen sueldo y cariñoso. Un escalofrió bajo por su espalda cuando una de las madres se acercó a él, ¿es que no podía pasar un día en que no le hicieran las típicas preguntas sobre la madre de Miyori? Trato de mostrarse incomodo pero la mujer no desistía. Empezaron a salir unos cuantos niños, Morinaga volteo a ver si alguno de ellos era el hijo de la mujer pero al parecer no podría quitársela de encima hasta que fuera el turno de recoger a Miyori.

La mujer se acercó más a Morinaga y justo cuando iba a tomar su mano un chico se acercó a ellos. Sin pensárselo dos veces aprovecho la oportunidad para zafarse un poco y sin mucho esfuerzo la mujer perdió interés en la plática.

**–Por lo visto no quería que la conversación fuera de tres–**bufo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Era más bajo que Morinaga, llegándole a la altura de los ojos. Seguía hablando de cómo se notaba que había muchas "mujeres pirañas en busca de hombres" y de cómo Morinaga era un blanco fácil.

**–E-ella solo quería charlar…supongo**–dijo restándole importancia, no valía la pena hacerse el ofendido, a todo el mundo le daba curiosidad la vida de los demás.

**– ¡Claro que no, esa mujer es despreciable!–**escupió con desprecio–**se la pasa criticando a los niños y haciéndolos menos**–se cruzó de brazos, aún no había volteado a ver a Morinaga, que seguía con un ojo en la salida de los niños y otro sobre el chico, quien seguía diciendo pestes de la mujer–**a Kiara no la invito a la fiesta de su hijo y...**–volteo a ver a Morinaga quedándose aterrado.

El chico tenía la vista fija en Morinaga quien tardo en darse cuenta de quién era, abrió los labios para decir algo pero al momento Towa dio un paso atrás y bajo la cabeza.

–**Eres tú el del…**–se quedó con la palabra en la boca, no podía decir bar–**el hermano de Dan**–dijo con una sonrisa acercándole una mano para presentarse la cual bajo de inmediato_–« ¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?»_

Ambos voltearon la vista a otra parte, el timbre sonó y con ello salieron los niños faltantes.

Miyori tenía un dibujo en ambas manos, iba sonriente de ver a Morinaga pero estaba más distraída por una niña que lloraba. Morinaga busco al chico del bar, pero este ya se había ido al igual que el llanto de la niña.

**.**

**–el sigue estándolo**–gruño.

La risa de Isogai fue como una patada en el trasero ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

–**Cuanta seguridad–**se burló, sabía que eso estaba bien pero vamos, ¿cuánto tenia que no veía al chico? como para que siguiera seguro de que a pesar de la distancia y de lo mal que habían terminado este seguiría siendo igual–**está bien Souichi, relájate que viene lo difícil.**

Chasqueo los dientes y colgó, no estaba para que solo le dieran inseguridad, bastante tenía con sus preguntas, no necesitaba que le dieran más.

Tenía la mente perdida en su familia. Le había dicho al estúpido y nada confiable de Isogai, pero contarle a su familia era distinto. Tenía en cuenta que no estaba en los planes decirle a nadie, pero Kanako ya lo sabía, aun así no era algo tan importante como para contarles…lo era para él, pero para ellos no.

Dio unas cuantas respiraciones buscando quitarse la extraña sensación en su pecho, ¿así se sentía estar nervioso? Pues era una verdadera mierda.

.

–**Cuéntame Miyo ¿Cómo te fue?**–dijo al momento en que puso a andar el auto, dándole un vistazo a Miyori desde el espejo.

–**Bien, defendí a Kiara de unos niños**–tenía las manos cubiertas de chocolate por lo que busco a los lados una servilleta, de inmediato Morinaga le acercó una, a este se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara pero aun así Miyori seguía concentrada en el chocolate de sus dedos**–gracias papi**–tomo la servilleta y observo a su padre, ladeo la cabeza**– ¿estas triste?**

**− ¿Y a ti te molestaron?–**sonó triste, pensando en ¿Por qué la molestaban? Miyori siempre era muy tranquila ¿entonces porque?–**dime Miyo, está bien si le cuentas a papa.**

–**Papa**–hizo un puchero–**soy fuerte**–le habían preguntado por su madre y antes de que pudiera decir algo Miyori se había metido a defenderla, sabía que si decía eso su padre se pondría triste, tomo entre sus manos la bolsa de galletas y le ofreció una, con una sonrisa en alto.

.

Abrió de sopetón la puerta asustando a sus tres ayudantes, quienes estaban terminando con lo que les había encargado.

Dio un vistazo rápido, repasando que era lo pendiente y lo aun había por hacer. Anoto en una hoja de libreta todo lo que recordaba y llamo a Tadokoro, quien fue seguido por la mirada de Mika quien aparentaba discutir resultados con Tarume.

–**Está todo bien**–dijo a respuesta, analizando la lista en sus manos, volteo a ver a sus compañeros desistiendo en llamarlos, ya les explicaría después**– ¿Por cuánto tiempo se ira Tatsumi?**

–**Alrededor de seis meses, por ello eres mi remplazo temporal–**se ajustó los lentes y se acercó a los casilleros, donde guardo la bata y saco algunos apuntes para dárselos a Tadokoro, quien no pareció estar prestando atención a su conversación, más bien daba miradas fugaces al par de chicos en el otro extremo del laboratorio**–¿Qué te pasa? Si no te crees apto puedo poner a alguien más**–dijo molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

**– ¿E-eh? No**–respondió apenado dejando su semblante serio, a lo que Souichi le restó importancia, quería largarse de una vez.

Decidió no hacerle más preguntas, en los apuntes estaba todo y con la hoja no tendrían por qué tener problemas. Salió no sin antes ver como Tadokoro observaba a distancia los movimientos de Mika, ¿es que acaso era tan idiota como para no acercarse?

Pero sus pensamientos le atacaron ¿Es que el mismo era tan tonto que espero tanto tiempo para ir a buscarlo? Eso estaba claro, la pregunta sería si Morinaga seguía pensando en que todo ese tiempo separado fue para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Y sí que lo había hecho. Unas horas después de que despego el avión de Morinaga.

Pero Souichi no pensó en ambos, sino en el mismo. Siempre solo fue él y solo él.

¿Pero porque era tan difícil mandar todo a la mierda? Porque no solo podía desear salir con él, ser como una pareja normal ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él?

Faltaban unos minutos para llegar a su departamento, pero se bajó dos paradas antes. Quería caminar, buscar que era lo que le impedía aceptar a quien tanto amaba.

.

Morinaga tomo a Miyori que se había quedado dormida en el trayecto, la había llevado a comer y estaba cansada de tanto jugar en los juegos del restaurante. La acomodo entre sus brazos, haciendo que una de sus dos coletas se deshiciera. Se quedó unos minutos observándola, era tan pequeña, y al verla sentía algo que no creyó que llegaría a sentir nunca. Estaba conforme con la decisión de no tener hijos, eso le había quedado claro hace mucho tiempo. Y al verla era como si pudiera dar la vida por ella, quería que creciera y fuera feliz. Recordó a sus padres, en como el poco contacto con ellos lo hace sentir menos culpable por seguir resentido, el desprecio en sus ojos era un recuerdo que aún estaba claro en sus ojos. Por ello no quería que a Miyori le faltaran esos recuerdos que él no tenía, aquellos compartiendo secretos con sus padres, o un fin de semana familiar. El sí sabría apoyarla, quisiera lo que quisiera y la ayudaría en todo.

A unos metros venia corriendo un chico, estaba persiguiendo a una niña que se metió justo en la casa de alado, ¿Cuándo sus vecinos tuvieron niños? Pensó recordando a la pareja de viejitos que vivían en esa casa ¿se había mudado?

Sujeto a Miyori con una mano, pegándola a su pecho. No quería ser fisgón pero eran vecinos nuevos y con una niña, a si ¿qué porque no saludar?

**– ¡Buenas tardes! Soy Tetsuhiro Morinaga y esta es mi hija–**dijo señalando a la niña en sus brazos–**Miyori Morinaga, y vivo en esta casa**– con la mano restante señalo su hogar aunque el hombre no había volteado, Morinaga prefirió darse media vuelta y regresar, quizá no eran muy amigables pero el chico reacciono tarde y lo alcanzo después de dar un paso. Estaba jadeando y hablaba entrecortado.

**–Disculpe por lo hace un momento, como no había conocido a nadie no creí que me hablara a mi–**Morinaga se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el rostro de aquel chico, el mismo de la guardería.

Hizo una pausa.

El mismo del _bar gay._

Abrió los labios pero no dijo nada, en cambio se rindió mentalmente y sonrió.

**–Mucho gusto–**respondió rendido.

**–Eh…supongo que igual–**su rostro decía todo lo contrario, claramente no era un gusto pero alzo la mano en forma de saludo para que Morinaga la tomara.

.

Dejo el boleto de abordaje en un costado y abrió la lleve de agua. Tenía que calmarse ¿Es que los malditos nervios no iban a dejarlo en paz?

Una voz se acercó a la entrada del baño y grito sin importarle nada.

**–No seas idiota y sal de una vez Souichi que estamos por abordar–**gruño Mei.

A Souichi se le pusieron los pelos de punta, su reflejo estaba por completo rojo. Tomo aire y se lavó la cara.

Pronto lo vería y estaba ansioso por ello.

…

**¡LO IMPOSIBLE Actualización puntual!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!** espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y que me dejen un hermoso **REVIEW REVIEW, **que me haría muy feliz, es un apoyo para continuar la historia y ver si el ritmo de esta les esta gustando y bueno si hay intriga! A quienes escribieron en el capitulo pasado son un amor, fue muy lindo leer cada uno de ellos. Y ¿Que les ha parecido?¿alguna situación que esperen cuando estos dos se rencuentren? Oh y hubo un leve cambio, es mínimo pero esta por ahí. Como ya saben nos leemos en el próximo capitulo** CONTINUARA...**


	5. Una esperanza

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

**CAPITULO 4–UNA ESPERANZA**

**Por: Hana Kei**

**…**

Dejó el boleto de abordaje en un costado y abrió la lleve del agua. Tenía que calmarse ¿Es que los malditos nervios no iban a dejarlo en paz?

Una voz se acercó a la entrada del baño y grito sin importarle nada.

**–****No seas idiota y sal de una vez Souichi que estamos por abordar–**gruño Mei.

A Souichi se le pusieron los pelos de punta, su reflejo estaba por completo rojo. Tomo aire y se lavó la cara.

Pronto lo vería y estaba ansioso por ello.

Aun así ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir?

Salió del baño con aire irritado, pero no tardo en notar que Mei tenía razón, solo estaba siendo un niñito, o más bien un tremendo idiota.

Tenía tiempo de pensar, se repitió aquello como lo había estado haciendo desde hace tres días. Evitaba tocar ese tema, aunque solo se tratara de su mente. Pensar en ello lo ponía increíblemente nervioso, le perturbaba el hecho de sentir como su corazón se aceleraba con solo pensar en su rostro, en que pronto sus manos se tocarían de nuevo. En que quizá nuevamente sus labios le besarían.

**– ¿Nunca has viajado en avión o qué?–**Mei se cruzó de brazos, observando como Souichi estaba teniendo una batalla consigo mismo, seguramente si seguía así, se le fundiría el cerebro.

Souichi la miro ceñudo, no valía la pena responderle ya la conocía bastante bien como para darse cuenta que su personalidad no la dejaba ni pescar un resfriado.

–**Amargada**–dijo al pasar a su lado, dejando a Mei de pie fuera del baño para hombres.

Isogai no estaba siendo optimista como en la mayoría de los casos, y aquello le creaba más dudas de las que ya lo ahogaban a cada minuto, en ratos sentía como sus piernas no pisaban con el mismo equilibro de siempre o que las voces a lo lejos le mosqueaban por los oídos.

Comenzaba a molestarse consigo mismo por tanto escándalo, comprender que no solo iba a buscarle y había más por hacer, muchas más cosas que solo estar con él. Si es que llegaba a encontrarle. Pero aquello no lo calmaba, e incluso le entristecía un poco.

…

**– ¿Fuwa, cierto?–** Morinaga se llevó la palma a la nuca, exaltado el chico quito la mano tan rápido como pudo, quizá solo era un poco rarito.

Fuwa noto la expresión de Morinaga, incómodo y apenado. Levanto las palmas en disculpa. Sin saber que decir.

**–No, no te equivoques, me sudan las manos y bueno**–empezó a bajar la voz notando que solo decía tontería tras tontería, y que obviamente a Morinaga no le importaba–…**Eso es asqueroso**–sonrió dando un paso atrás, alternándola mirada hacia su casa y a su vecino.

**–No lo he malinterpretado–**se acomodó a Miyori y con la barbilla señalo la casa en donde vivían– **¿Quieres pasar? Hay pay de manzana, o quizá puedas traer a Kiara cuando Miyori despierte, le vendría bien tener una amiga–**trato de entablar de nuevo una conversación con él, pero a juzgar por su reacción no le agradaba mucho la idea de socializar.

Y pensándolo bien, no parecía que fuera a contarles a los padres en la guardería que lo había visto en un bar gay.

Con amabilidad se despidió de Fuwa y se adentró en la casa. Estaba exhausto. Acostó a la niña en su cama, en el lado pegado a la pared y se recostó frente a ella. En sus planes estaba obsérvala hasta quedarse dormido estando junto a ella.

Abrió los ojos confundido, con las típicas preguntas rondando su mente. Trato de abrir los ojos, era de noche y solo una pequeña ráfaga de luz se asomaba por la ventana abierta. Tenía una manta sobre él pero Miyori ya no estaba. Por unos segundos entro en pánico pero poco a poco fue aflojado los músculos de nuevo para dejarse caer en la cama, tapo sus ojos con la manta dejando salir un gran suspiro tranquilizador.

La luz se veía bajo la puerta, lo más probable era que Zahi estuviera viendo la televisión con Miyori o haciendo la cena. Rara era la vez cuando Zahi hacia la cena, ya que normalmente él prefería hacer comidas especiales para Miyori, pero con el trabajo y todas las cosas que se fueron acumulando en su cabeza, la estupenda rutina que mantenía a ritmo termino por estropearse.

Salió de la recamara para encontrar a Miyori viendo la televisión con un refractario de palomitas en la mano, la niña volteo y corrió hacia él, por lo que Morinaga se sobresaltó al ver lo rápido que se había bajado del sillón. La tomo de la cintura y la levanto hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura, las manos de Miyori le cubrieron los ojos y se empezó a reír. De reojo vio que había unas cuantas palomitas tiradas en la sala y otras cuantas en el cabello de Miyori. La bajo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, Morinaga levanto una ceja, si fuera Zahi entraría sin necesidad de tocar porque tiene una llave y Jace que aunque no la tenía también entraría sin avisar.

Un pequeño par de ojos emocionados se clavó en los de Miyori contagiándola de la misma euforia. Con Miyori agitando las manos y pataleándole en brazos no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba, lo que con la emoción de Miyori adivino, su vocecita le pedía que la bajase y le explicaba que la niña en el umbral de la puerta era la Kiara, su amiga en la guardería.

−**Calma Miyo**− dijo a forma de regaño sin lograr que la niña dejara de moverse.

Derrotado se limitó a abrir la puerta, encontrándose frente a una caja de pizza sostenida por un hombre sudoroso, y que si miraba más afondo se hacía notable su leve temblor en los brazos.

−**Hola de nuevo, vecino**−su gesto era apenas una sonrisa, estaba desalineado y a juzgar por su aspecto no sabía que más decir, a pesar de ello continuo sin dejar que Morinaga le contestase el saludo− **Kiara no se ha aguantado las ganas de venir a jugar−**dijo, dándole un empujoncito a la niña a su lado−**pero siempre le he dicho que no se puede ir de visita con las manos vacías** −extendió la pizza por unos segundos antes de retroceder.

Morinaga aún tenía a Miyori en brazos, lo que le haría imposible tomar el aperitivo. Fuwa se sentía incómodo con la actitud tan formal de Morinaga, sin darse cuenta que su propia actitud era una fría pared en la conversación, e impedía que se hiciera amena. ¿A qué le temía? ya había tenido una conversación con su reflejo antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre. No era el único hombre que se sentía atraído a otros hombres, y tampoco podía guardarlo en secreto por toda la vida. Por lo que no tenía caso esforzarse en caerle bien al nuevo vecino, aunque tuvieran todo en lo que se enfrascaba su patética vida. Con toda la voluntad que pudo reunir pidió una pizza grande dispuesta a convivir una renovadora tarde de forzada convivencia y fingir amabilidad nunca estuvo interesado en mostrar.

–**Invita a Kiara a tomar un poco de ese jugo que tanto te gusta **–le ordeno Morinaga a su hija, con el rostro sonriente para apaciguar los nervios del joven frente a la entrada.

Apenas los pies de Miyori tocaron el suelo, salió disparada sujetando a Kiara en un fuerte apretón de manos. Anteriormente, a Morinaga le preocupaba que las niñas se mostraran recias a incluir a Miyori en sus juegos solo por ser imperativa y un poco brusca. No era culpa suyo no saber cómo utilizar la fuerza cuando estaba emocionada, por ello no la reñía a menos que las madres presentaran una queja. Ser padre era difícil, duele cuando el rostro iluminado de Miyori se oscurece, y le preocupaba que se formulara preguntas que no podía responder.

–**Pasa dentro**–indico Morinaga con la mano–**hay palomitas tiradas y mala televisión, si no me equivoco Zahi compro cervezas.**

La pura mención de una mujer intrigo a Fuwa, ¿estaba casado? Evidentemente si tenía una hija en algún lugar debía estar la madre de la niña. Pero entonces era gay de armario, o quizá bisexual…posiblemente solo un pervertido en busca de desgarrar an…

–**Señor mi padre le está hablando**–grito Miyori, molesta por las palabras ignoradas de su padre.

Fuwa vacilo antes de comprender.

**– ¿Vecino, cerveza con o sin alcohol?**

–**Con alcohol**–respondió con rapidez.

Mientras Morinaga se devolvía a sacar las latas de cerveza del refrigerador, Fuwa se acercó a la barra cerca del comedor, dándole la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo al hogar de Miyori y Morinaga. Estaba ordenado, señal de que no era un padre soltero desamparado como Dan se esforzaba en describirlo.

Y había más de dos habitaciones, que a juzgar por su apariencia estaban en uso. Apretó el puño, estaba por venir uno de sus mayores defectos, tenía que preguntar, e iba a hacerlo.

– **¿Tu esposa está embarazada?–**soltó a la ligera.

La perplejidad en el rostro de Morinaga le calentó las mejillas, sabía que era una mala pregunta y aun así la hizo. La había cagado demasiado rápido, incluso para él.

–**Quiero decir, por la cerveza sin alcohol–**tartamudeo.

–**Ah, no es por eso que la compro sino porque teniendo a Miyo pocas veces puedo darme el lujo de beber**–Morinaga volvía a enfrascar su atención en otra parte que no fuera en el chico, era alguien difícil de llevar teniendo una relación cercana a ser extraños.

Dejo de contemplar como hacia la situación más incómoda y se dispuso a poner de su parte. Pregunto por los platos para poner la mesa y así dejar de pensar en más preguntas fuera de lugar. A decir verdad estaba satisfecho de poder entablar una conversación vaga de cómo se habían mudado a la colonia y hasta sentía que el peso del ambiente se hacía ligero. No se había tomado el tiempo de ver como se la estaba pasando Kiara con aquella niña un poco extrovertida, al buscarla con la mirada, encontró a la niña entretenida en una explicación del porqué el jugo sabe más rico si se toma con una pajita rosa que con una amarilla.

–**Creo que será mejor llamarlas, aunque en realidad eso de los colores es muy revelador–**Fingió interés en la bolsa de pajitas en la mano, mientras la observaba con una pose de pensador.

Fuwa no pudo evitar echarse a reír en ese momento sintiendo que debía buscar un comentario gracioso para responder pero Morinaga dejo la bolsa de pajitas dentro de la alacena y anuncio que era hora de cenar.

.

Desde pequeño nunca fue de las personas a las que era fácil impresionar, aunque dejarse llevar le estaba resultando tan escalofriante que por un momento se sintió intrigado por las interrogantes del grupo. Parecían cavernícolas pisando una aldea, impresionados con todo lo que les rodeaba, alardeando de que era tal y como se lo imaginaban, sin dejar de tomar fotos al igual que estúpidos turistas.

**–No tengo idea de cómo sentirme**–susurro Mei a su oído–Si avergonzada o algo peor, los demás parecen idiotas que nunca habían salido del pueblucho en donde nacieron.

Souichi arrugo el entrecejo, Mei estaba pegada a él, con su brazo retenido entre sus pechos.

**– ¡Suéltame de una vez!**

–**Cierra el pico Sou, recuerda que no queremos la atención innecesaria del grupo y de todo el aeropuerto.**

Souchi se paró en seco.

**– ¿Mas atención? ¿Hablas en serio?–**exclamo.

**– ¿Alguna mejor idea, galán**?–reto Mei con más que una simple mirada.

–**Arg, eres una arpía, piénsalo bien Mei, si no te separas de mi de una vez se harán a la idea de que eras tan estúpida como para estar interesada en mí y de la evidente falta de neuronas en tu cerebro–**explico con respectiva frialdad–**Lo que inmediatamente le quita las esperanzas a cualquiera que quiera ser tu gato durante el seminario.**

Los brazos de la chica lo soltaron poco a poco, Mei le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio transitorio.

**–Puag, tu realmente no tienes salvación, eres un conjunto de asquerosos defectos.**

No le prestó atención a sus reclamos, como todas las veces en las que se la lograba quitar de encima venia un centenar de estupideces mescladas con palabrotas. Pero era verdad lo que decía, si bien las miradas vagas de los residentes cansaban, sus ojos se posaban en ellos como bichos y era de esperarse por la mirada insistente que les dedicaban algunos ojos provenientes del grupo.

**–Tienes razón, lo que debería hacer es tirar tu maldita maleta en el suelo, la cual no tengo ninguna obligación de cargar y que pesa una barbaridad–**Souichi contemplo la idea y su imagen ante los demás lo que desecho la pequeña posibilidad de poder hacerlo– **¿Qué carajo trajiste? **

**–No te metas.**

**–Si voy a…**

**–Cállate Tatsumi **–siseo.

Mei le tapó la boca con almas palmas, concentrándose en el débil llamado que se escuchaba muy a lo lejos.

**– ¿¡A que vino eso!?**

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada quedándose callada unos segundos.

**–Alguien te está llamando, desde hace rato están gritando tu nombre, idiota.**

A unos metros una figura se iba haciendo más cercana, tenía un portafolio en una de sus manos y con la otra agitaba el celular en lo alto.

**–Aquí todo el mundo es tan ridículo.**

Por segunda vez Souichi coincidió con Mei quien no paraba de reír.

.

–**Creo que te debo más que una simple disculpa con pizza–dejo que las palabras salieran entre sorbos.**

Descubrió que Morinaga se esforzaba por ser cordial, trataba de no regañar a Miyo frente a Kiara y se tomaba de la mejor manera cada una de sus palabras.

**–Creí que esta cena ya era un buen soborno**–se burló Morinaga, quitándole importancia.

En cambio Fuwa se llevó un pedazo de pizza a la boca para que no se notara lo nervioso que seguía, naturalmente no trataría de llevarse bien con ningún vecino por el simple hecho de que socializar o crear amistad no era lo suyo.

**–No te sientas mal, solo amenazaste de muerte los tapetes de mi auto.**

Miyori le pidió a Fuwa permiso para llevar a Kiara a la habitación para ver una de sus películas favoritas, aquellas que solo podía ver una y otra vez con Morinaga y Zahi. Emocionada por contar con una nueva espectadora tomo el bol con palomitas y se dispuso a mostrarle lo interesante que era la historia de una princesa perdida en el bosque con la única ayuda de un conejo fantasma.

**– ¿Entonces no está molesto?**

**–No, seria injusto de mi parte molestarme por algo así, ¿tu hermano no te ha contado lo mal bebedor que era el año pasado?**

Dan no hablaba demasiado de sus clientes, más bien era un cotilla a medias y su novio Abel un metido.

**–En realidad, no–**reconoció–**menciono que eres padre soltero…lo que me recuerda que te debo otra disculpa por mi estúpida pregunta de hace un rato.**

Morinaga centro la vista en el televisor sin prestarle atención a lo que trasmitía y sus manos se cerraron en torno a la cerveza que sostenía.

**–Bueno en esto si reconozco que no me gusta hablar de ello**–se dirigió a él, e hizo sonar su voz cansada–**recuerdos dolorosos, ya sabes.**

– **¿Te abandono?**–dijo aterrado, como podía una mujer hacer eso y más con una niña tan pequeña.

**–No, no**–suspiro– **Sarahi, nuestra Sara murió el mismo día que nació Miyori, su altar esta al terminar el pasillo.**

Le temblaron las manos, sin darse cuenta ya estaba volteando al lugar indicado. Una fotografía de una mujer realmente hermosa ocupaba una parte de la pared y tenía una veladora además de flores, frescas como ofrenda.

**–Es que yo pensé que…–**se apagó su voz, estaba muy apenado.

**–Eh vamos, está bien.**

Fuwa volteo de nuevo sigiloso a la habitación solo iluminada con luces coloridas por la película. Kiara necesitaba tener interacción con otras niñas, Dan le había dicho eso.

**–Fue muy oportuno que estuvieras en el bar, Dan no me dijo porque estabas ahí, me refiero a que tienes una hija y ese es un bar gay.**

Morinaga estudiaba al chico frente a él, para lo poco que llevaba en su casa había notado que siempre hablaba sin pensar y que era muy poco cordial. Y a que venían esa pregunta ¿no estaba el en la misma situación?

**–Me parece haberlo visto en otra parte**–respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

**– ¿Yo?–**se señaló exaltado.

**–Sí, quiero decir, tú mismo acabas de preguntármelo ****_"¿Qué haría un hombre gay en un bar si no fuera gay?"_**_–_insistió, esta vez más interesado en la conversación y con la sospecha de que Fuwa no diría nada a los demás sobre esa noche así que tenía la libertad de hablar y sacarle una que otra respuesta.

**– ¡Ah! ¡Yo no lo he dicho así!**

–**No pero apuesto a que lo pensaste**–contrasto Morinaga sin saber qué cara poner exactamente, esos últimos días había usado la útil mascara amable sin mucho sentido del humor.

–**De acuerdo, si tú me cuentas yo te cuento–**Fuwa le dio un gran sorbo a la cerveza hasta terminársela.

**– ¿Qué?**–pregunto incrédulo, y la cortina que tenía frente a él se desvaneció ante la explicación del chico. Fuwa era menor que él, no mucho, aun así actuaba como si fuera un niño hambriento de atención, con un gran miedo a demostrarlo–**solo si tú comienzas.**

**...**

**¿Cual seria una disculpa adecuada por años y años de hiatus? En realidad me disculpo por la espera, Y aviso que el capitulo que desapareció esta de vuelta en su lugar!** Como no creía poder recuperar esta cuenta corregí toda la primera parte y antes de decidirme a resubirla nuevamente ¡recupere la cuenta!Estoy muy feliz de poder actualizar y traerles la continuación, Sin nada mas que decir y avergonzada por desaparecer me voy a escribir el siguiente capitulo. Espero sus REVIEWS que tanto extraño y que realmente me animan a seguir con esta !besha historia!...Como ya saben **!Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!...CONTINUARA...**

**Nota: **Una pequeña recomendación para invitarlos a leer "No es otro día mas" de Centellest, para mis lectores a quienes les gusta el yuri o steven universe, la escritora es mi hermana pequeña. ¡Un beso a todos!


	6. Las calles por las que caminas

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

**CAPITULO 5–LAS CALLES POR LAS QUE CAMINAS**

**Por: Hana Kei**

**…**

**–Sí, quiero decir, tú mismo acabas de preguntármelo ****_"¿Qué haría un hombre en un bar gay si no es gay?"_**_–_insistió, esta vez más interesado en la conversación y con la sospecha de que Fuwa no diría nada a los demás sobre esa noche así que tenía la libertad de hablar y sacarle una que otra respuesta.

**– ¡Ah! ¡Yo no lo he dicho así!**

–**No pero apuesto a que lo pensaste**–contrasto Morinaga sin saber qué cara poner exactamente, esos últimos días había usado la útil mascara amable sin mucho sentido del humor.

–**De acuerdo, si tú me cuentas yo te cuento–**Fuwa le dio un gran sorbo a la cerveza hasta terminársela.

**– ¿Qué?**–pregunto incrédulo, y la cortina que tenía frente a él se desvaneció ante la explicación del chico. Fuwa era menor que él, no mucho, aun así actuaba como si fuera un niño hambriento de atención, con un gran miedo a demostrarlo–**solo si tú comienzas. **

Los ojos del joven no dejaron de estudiarlo en silencio, esperando a que Morinaga se decidiera a decir algo.

Morinaga tocio un poco para romper el silencio, sin estar seguro sobre cómo empezar la conversación.

**–Quiero creer que no tienes la intención de decir algo sobre esta inusual "****_situación_****" a las madres de la guardería**–dijo Morinaga con una ceja levantada, de inmediato noto la intrigada mirada de Fuwa sobre el–ya que ambos estamos en una posición fácil de perturbar.

–** ¿Es decir?–**pregunto Fuwa, confundido por la sutileza con la que Morinaga se esforzaba a usar en sus palabras.

Morinaga se quedó callado, ¿realmente su vecino no entendía? Y posiblemente hasta su presencia esa noche en el bar era una equivocación, después de todo su hermano trabaja en aquel lugar. Ahora, con aquello en mente, dudaba de que la conversación tuviese un futuro, por lo menos, algo conveniente para él.

Fuwa puso los codos sobre la meza, dándole cercanía a su rostro con el de Morinaga. Su colonia, aun se percibía cerca de su cuello.

–**No diré que estabas en ese bar, ¿Cómo siquiera lo diría a esas arpías come hombres?**–explico, mostrando lo desconfiado que había sido Morinaga– **¿has visto cómo te ven? ¡Parece que se quieren meter en tu cama!**

Se atraganto, la cerveza no tenía alcohol pero podía jurar que se sentía un poco aturdido.

–**Vamos, estas exagerando**–dijo con claro apeno, temía que Miyori saliera de la habitación y llegara a sus oídos aquella conversación.

– **¡No exagero! Es decir, tienes un buen porte**–respondió como si fuera evidente a cualquiera que le mirara–**creo que tu imagen de excelente padre les da una esperanza de encontrarles un padre a sus hijos, no tengo idea.**

**– ¿Y no te ha sucedido lo mismo?–**sonrió en respuesta, un poco incómodo.

–**No tuvieron oportunidad**–Negó con un movimiento de muñeca, y exhalo con fuerza–**mi hermana me acompañaba en algunas situaciones y tarde o temprano supusieron que era la madre de Kiara.**

Los ojos de Morinaga se abrieron en par, que conveniente. De un momento a otro se arrepintió de que la cara de Zahi se pasara por sus pensamientos, lo hizo sentir estúpido y egoísta.

–**La madre de Kiara es excéntrica y molesta, así que un día, en el que fue por Kiara a la guardería terminaron confundiéndola.**

**– ¿Y la dejaron llevársela?** –pregunto un tanto interesado.

**–Si–**exclamo indignado–**solo porque Kiara la reconoció entre las mujeres que esperaban.**

–**Parece que no se llevan muy bien**–le apenaba preguntarlo, pero era la única conversación, verdaderamente sincera y un tanto entretenida que había tenido en días.

Revelo la verdad con un gesto amargo, indicando que efectivamente su relación era todo lo contrario a "llevarse bien".

**– ¿Y tu esposa, de que murió?–**dijo aun animado Fuwa, desconcertándose por el cambio en la antes sonrisa en el rostro de Morinaga.

–**Antes de que Miyori naciera tuvo un accidente–**se rasco debajo de la nariz–**y fue inevitable que naciera Miyori y que Sara muriera.**

Fuwa sabía que era perder a una persona querida, no a tu pareja ni tener que escoger entre un hijo y una esposa. Aun así recordó como se había sentido tras la muerte de su padre y lo doloroso que fue para su madre todo aquello, los preparativos del funeral, las cartas, todas las fotos y las incesantes preguntas de las personas. A pesar de todo su vomito verbal siempre podía más, y hacia las mismas preguntas que tanto odiaba escuchar.

– **¿Tuviste esposa pero eres gay?–**dudo, se sintió cohibido tras la mirada un tanto molesta de Morinaga.

Abandono la pregunta con un leve balbuceo que no llego a ninguna parte.

**– Creí que eso no importaba.**

–**No, no importa**–afirmo, nervioso–**solo es una simple pregunta, que no estás obligado a responder, de verdad.**

Morinaga hizo un ademan de levantarse dejando a Fuwa con las palabras en la boca. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se quedó en silencio siguiendo con la mirada a Morinaga.

Morinaga se dirigió a la habitación llena de luces y canciones infantiles, ambas niñas estaban dormidas sobre la cama con palomitas sobre ellas y esparcidas en el suelo.

Se asomó fuera de la habitación desde el umbral, viendo Fuwa concentrado en la lata vacía de sus manos.

**–Kiara se ha quedado dormida, y hay más cerveza en el refrigerador–**dijo mientras encendía el aire acondicionado y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

–**Creo que será mejor irnos.**

Morinaga dirigió la mirada a la puerta cerrada, no quería que Miyori se despertara y lo haría si dejaba que Fuwa tomara a Kiara de sus brazos.

.

Conforme la figura del hombre avanzaba, la probabilidad de que no fuera Isogai quedaba casi nula.

–**Lo conozco**–dijo Souichi entrecerrando los ojos, sin estar del todo seguro.

Souichi sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver a Isogai, se le revolvió el estómago y sin darse cuenta tenía las manos sudadas. Ver como se acercaba, era como tener el autobús que le llevaría a Morinaga aproximándose a la esquina en donde le esperaba.

– **¿Souichi que te sucede?–**pregunto Mei, sorprendida por la extraña actitud de Souichi busco el destino de su mirada, y efectivamente era aquel hombre.

¿Qué tendría de impactante la presencia de un hombre de oficina en Souichi? Se preguntó Mei. Un leve temblor en las manos de Souichi le dio la respuesta que había estado buscando. Souichi que aunque lo negara a mas no poder, era un gay de armario y estaría muy claro el que se pusiera nervioso por un hombre, y que otro hombre podía ponerlo más nervioso que su expareja.

Volteó aun con la intriga al escuchar la voz del hombre. Hablaba japonés con fluides, su cabello rubio estaba a buen cortar, Mei se cruzó de brazos, recordaba a Morinaga como podía recordar que era lo que estaba en su plato para desayunar unos tres días atrás.

**–Nada**–respondió Souichi a secas.

Mei no dijo nada, solo observo a ambos entablar el inicio de una conversación de la cual pronto seria excluida. Dio un giro con los talones y se despidió de prisa.

.

Souichi observo la recia reacción de Mei al llegar Isogai, el cómo no dejaba de alternar la mirada entre él e Isogai, sin sentir la necesidad de disimular la curiosidad en sus ojos. Tragó saliva, conociendo el tipo de calaña que era Isogai probablemente no tardaría en empezar a bromear sobre Morinaga, y aunque hubiera pasado tiempo desde que fue su asistente en el laboratorio de la universidad, seguramente alguno en el grupo reconocería el nombre, entonces si se echaría todo a perder.

–**Así que ella es la chica**–prosiguió Isogai.

Segundos después de que Mei se uniera al grupo de nuevo y les dejara solos, Souichi se quedó observándola, lo que de algún modo irrito a Isogai, después de todo él estaba ahí para ayudar a Souichi a reunirse con Morinaga, a pesar de que Souichi no lo mereciera.

–**Ella no es nadie que te…–**el corazón se le detuvo sintiéndose estúpido por ponerse nervioso, a fin de cuentas no tenía nada que ocultar, y por ello podía estar tranquilo, aun así la simple insinuación de Isogai le recordó a la voz sínica y acusadora de Morinaga de aquella noche.

**–Souichi si de verdad estás un poco arrepentido debiste dejar de verla, ella es la traición en persona.**

**– ¿A qué te refieres?**–preguntó con el mismo tono molesto de siempre, queriendo que la conversación no diera para más.

Isogai solo señalo a su espalda, aquel movimiento vasto para que Souichi entendiera a que se referia y ahí estaba otra vez la misma palabra, que al parecer escucharía una y otra vez en toda su vida: traición.

**–Todos ustedes son unos inmaduros, Mei es solo una compañera del trabajo que inevitablemente tengo que tratar**–dijo en respuesta a la acusadora mirada de Isogai que seguía insistente sobre él.

**–Que bien te relacionas Souichi**–se encogió de hombros con la mirada fija en el techo**–parecen muy cercanos, hasta la llamas por su nombre de pila**–bufo riéndose por lo bajo–**aunque con lo que lleva viviendo aquí tu amorcito, seguramente ya es más liberal que antes.**

–**Cállate, lo único que quieres es confundirme–**rezongó Souichi, comenzaba a dolerle el estómago aunque no sabía si era por estar tanto tiempo nervioso o de tenerlo vacío– **¿solo viniste a esto? ¡A insinuarme lo mucho que Morinaga debe estar resentido conmigo! Porque si es eso, metete en el cerebro que ya lo sé.**

Isogai soltó una carcajada, el hombre frente a él siempre seria el mismo ogro que había conocido y al parecer el amor no le ayudo a mejorar el carácter. Le puso la palma sobre uno de sus hombros y señalo con la otra hacia las maletas que cargaba Souichi.

–**Mucho equipaje para quien solo viene de paso–**dijo burlón–**si me lo preguntas, a mí me parece que viniste decidido a quedarte a vivir con él. **

No dijo nada a vistas de que le observaban, se estaba cansando de estar justo en medio de las demás personas que pasaban constantemente, después de todo era un aeropuerto. Tenía a Isogai colgado de él, con un comportamiento un tanto pesado. A pesar de ello sus palabras le removieron el estómago sintiéndose extrañado puesto que no se había puesto a pensar en qué tipo de vida estaba teniendo Morinaga en ese momento, en que existía la posibilidad de que no se quisiera regresar a Japón aunque se reconciliaran, entonces tendría que decidir que valía mas, si su vida en Japón o una nueva en Nueva York, pero sabía que la segunda opción no estaba realmente contemplada.

**–Es una buena idea, aunque déjame decirte que un tanto apresurada, además no estás seguro de que el chico no se echará a correr en cuanto te vea**–contrastó casi asegurando lo dispareja que estaba la balanza entre fracasar y lograr un final positivo.

**–Ya te dije que te tragarás tus palabras**–Souichi dio media vuelta decidido a dejarlo de lado, y de inmediato arrepintiéndose, ya que Isogai había llegado al aeropuerto podía sacarle un poco de información aunque no fuera algo relevante. Giro un poco el mentón con desgano para responderle – **Y no todo es mío.**

**– ¿Ah no?–**preguntó Isogai sorprendido– **¿Y de quién son?**

–**Son de…–**se detuvo, no podía decir algo que se malinterpretara ya que al parecer todo lo que hacía tenia sospechosas intenciones –**no tengo porque responderte.**

Isogai puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto Souichi empezó a avanzar hacia el grupo de personas con las que había llegado. Se dispuso a seguir su camino, con el celular en una mano sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

A cada paso que daba Souichi escuchaba otro de Isogai siguiéndole, estaban por alcanzar al grupo y aun así no le decía nada más. Las cejas de Souichi estaban muy juntas, cada dos pasos volteaba para comprobar que efectivamente Isogai no había entendido la indirecta. Recordó que unos días antes le dijo que necesitaría tiempo para encontrar información sobre Morinaga, ¿Pero cuanto era exactamente "un tiempo"?

Dudó unas cuantas veces en girarse por completo para preguntarle. Posiblemente ya había encontrado información de en donde se encontraba Morinaga. Pero si no lo había hecho, e intentaba preguntarle sobre ello, le estaría dando la entrada nuevamente para que se burlara por su insistencia.

Frunció los labios y dejo caer el equipaje al suelo. Los ojos de Isogai se despegaron de la pantalla para toparse con la persona más gruñona que conocía, frente a él de brazos cruzados y guardo el celular en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de inmediato.

**– ¿Qué pasa Sou?**

**–Me lo he estado pensando y eso quisiera saber, además–**protestó, cansado de andarse por las ramas–**se puede saber quién te dijo cuando llegaba mi vuelo.**

Isogai se pensó poco que pose mostrar, se agarró la barbilla y aparento estar buscando la respuesta entre sus recuerdos.

–**La pequeña Kanako**–solo unos segundos después para molestar a Souichi.

**– ¿¡Kanako!?–**Enfatizo con molestia, sintió repugnancia por la mirada que le dirigía Isogai**–eres un enfermo, deja de comunicarte con mi hermana menor. **

**–cálmate Souichi, además es para un motivo sumamente importante–**dijo alargando las palabras, indeciso en seguir la conversación o aprovecharse un poco más, no como un tipo de abuso, mejor dicho una recompensa por la ayuda que le proporcionaría.

Souichi alzo una ceja esperando a que Isogai hablara, parecía estar disfrutando la incertidumbre que sentía, la que tanto estaba luchado por ocultar.

**–Sabes tengo unas increíbles ganas de un café helado–**dijo echando un vistazo a los alrededores exagerando sus ademanes– **¿y si nos escapamos?**

**– ¿Esto es algún tipo de extorción por tu estúpida ayuda?**

–**Auch, eso dolió–**Isogai se tocó el pecho sobre el corazón doblando su cuerpo hacia al frente–**Relájate Souichi, esta mañana me hablaron para darme unos cuantos detalles de lo que enfrentaremos para contactar a tu amorcito, como supuse que no querías perder tiempo**–tocio y bajo la voz para continuar, sabía que a Souichi no le gustaba escuchar la verdad pero era inevitable no decirlo**–ya sabes, más del que perderás convenciéndolo de que te perdone.**

**–Que considerado**–rezongó aun sintiendo el escalofrió que le había causado lo que le dijo, después de todo aquella era la verdad de una u otra forma–**entonces dímelo de una vez, creo que mañana tendré tiempo de darme una vuelta por la ciudad**–al ver que Isogai estaba a punto de decir algo se apresuró en recalcar que su ayuda no era tan indispensable para el como Isogai pensaba–**no hay necesidad de que me ayudes con el idioma, puedo comunicarme lo bastante bien. **

–**Ya lo creo Souichi**–le respondió para no hacerle sentir mal, y sin mentirle del todo, Isogai estaba convencido de que Souichi era capaz de búscalo por sí mismo, pero que lo encontrara no era lo que le preocupaba–**pero la información viene en un paquete, que me incluye.**

**–Lo único que quieres es enterarte de todo primero**–dijo cortante, sin sorprenderse de no haber podido librarse de él, por lo menos los primeros días.

–**Eso también**–reconoció dándole gracia lo bien que se lo estaba tomando Souichi, se sentía un poco mal por estar jugando con él, pero no podía dejarlo solo.

Viéndolo de cerca Souichi se mostraba distante a las provocaciones, un tanto pensativo. Isogai se preguntó varias cosas mientras se dirigían a su auto, una de ellas fue una pregunta a la que no tuvo respuesta. Si hacia todo esto porque sentía un poco de simpatía por su situación o por curiosidad.

.

Morinaga se tragó sus palabras y sonrió en aceptación, ¿Qué más podía decir?

Aunque en su cabeza no dejara de lamentarse el tener que lidiar de nuevo con dormir a Miyori, después de que le despertaban se ponía sumamente imperativa, y los parpados comenzaban a pesarle. Solo esperaba que Miyori no se aferrara a Kiara cuando se despertara.

**–Gracias por la cena–**Fuwa bacilo con Kiara medio dormida en sus brazos, por suerte Miyori seguía dormida , ahora abrazada a una almohada que Morinaga había puesto para remplazar a la pequeña niña**–¿Tetsuhiro, es tu nombre? Ya sabes unos te llaman Morinaga pero como los dos son un tanto diferentes no sé cómo llamarte**–dijo apenado–**sé que mi pregunta es tonta...**

Morinaga busco con la vista el reloj, era temprano aunque el cielo ya estuviese oscuro. No tenía idea de a qué hora era la última clase de Zahi, y no podía llamarle para saber si ya venía de camino. Ella era casi una adulta, pero le preocupaba el que algo le pasara. ¿Se estaba haciendo tan paternal? No, se respondió, desde antes ya era así, es como reaccionaria cualquier persona con alguien a quien aprecia, como lo Souichi cuidaba a Kanako.

Dentro de sí sintió un leve remordimiento, aquellos días no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera desaparecer, borrarse del mapa para que Souichi lo olvidara. Pero su familia se había hecho tan preciada para él, incluso podía decir que esa era su verdadera familia, y sin embargo se fue sin decirles nada.

La voz de Fuwa lo saco de su trance, estaban en el umbral de la puerta y el chico no dejaba de verle fijamente.

**–Eres un tanto extraño.**

**–No para nada**–negó con las palmas, tenía que mantener su sonrisa simpática y dejar una buena impresión, solo por Miyori se repitió, solo por ella–**perdona lo de hace un momento ¿me lo repites?**

**–Básicamente te agradecí por la cena, y pregunte que cual es tu nombre, porque sé que eres de Japón y quería tener un buen gesto llamándote por el que estás acostumbrado. **

**–Oh, es eso**–respondió haciéndole gracia toda esa manía que tenían por el nombre y el apellido– **Tetsuhiro está bien, espera ¿Tu nombre no es Japonés también?**

**–No en realidad**–bufó al recordar cómo le avergonzaba tener un nombre que para todos era extraño–**mi madre es muy fanática de que sus hijos tengan nombres diferentes a todos los demás niños que les rodean, ya sabes menos Dan**–dijo con un gesto de desagrado.

**–Es cierto, no recordaba que son hermanos.**

**–Si, en ocasiones tampoco yo lo recuerdo–**su voz se fue haciendo más baja hasta que dejo de hablar.

Fuwa se dispuso a caminar con ritmo rápido hacia su casa, sin querer voltear atrás. Era la primera vez en meses que hablaba con alguien tan bien, sin querer huir después de un tiempo. Pero solo porque esa vez había salido bien, no significaba que Morinaga no empezara a pensar que su comportamiento era extraño.

.

**– ¿Entonces, mañana?**

**– ¡¿Mañana?!–**se exalto Souichi.

**–Sí, mañana.**

**–Mañana**–respondió para sí mismo en voz baja.

**–Souichi, concéntrate**–la voz de Isogai le molestaba como un mosquito alrededor de su oído– **¡deberías ver tu cara**!–rompió en una carcajada llegándole a escupir un poco de crema batida en el rostro de Souichi**– ¡pareces una adolescente!**

**– ¡Cállate!–**repuso enfadado**– ¿es todo lo que tienes?**

Souichi no se dio cuenta de los restos de crema batida en su rostro hasta que llego el mesero y le ofreció una servilleta, chasqueo los dientes asqueado por tener que aguantarse las ganas de escupirle el café que estaba tomando.

–**Creo que su oficina no queda lejos de aquí, unas cinco cuadras hacia allá**–con el índice apunto a espaldas de Souichi, estaban en la terraza de un café popular**–podemos darnos una vuelta, aunque según la hoja su hora de salida fue hace unas cuatro horas**

Souichi se sintió un poco decepcionado, a pesar de sentir que todo iba demasiado rápido y no estaba listo. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Si su corazón lo delataba a cada segundo, tomo la taza con ambas manos, ya estaban en la misma ciudad, él y Morinaga. Ya no podía desaprovechar el tiempo que tenía, eso le quedaba claro. Pero empezar a buscarlo desde el día de mañana…no era como si Morinaga fuese a huir del país por él, no de nuevo.

**– ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste esto?–**pregunto exponiendo la carpeta que tenía a su lado–**me da desconfianza.**

**– ¿Qué, no los quieres?–**sonrió con picardía, poniendo dos dedos sobre la carpeta para tomarla.

De inmediato Souichi puso la mano sobre ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

–**Contactos, mi querido Souichi, algo que aprenderás cuando crezcas**–se llevó la pajita a los labios y sorbió lo último que quedaba de su café helado–**entonces, mañana será.**

**...**

**!ACTUALIZACIÓN! **Creo que regreso al buen camino de las actualizaciones sin lapsos de hiatus,** muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior, me fascina que vayan con la historia y que me hagan saber que les gusta.** Ha sido un largo camino de capítulos y esperas desde Encuentros Casuales. Y bueno, se que en este momento me quieren matar por el final, lo se lo se, ya se encontraran y que la tensión empiece!**Gracias chicos y chicas que leen el fic**, me hizo feliz saber que a pesar de que me tarde medio año en actualizar aun hay lectores que esperaban el fic! Me estoy poniendo tímida ¿pueden creerlo? ¿No? Ohmm... ¡Espero sus bellos REVIEWS! Como ya saben, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**.CONTINUARA...**

**Pd: **No tengo fecha para continuar Dominame y por ello he tenido que pausarlo con el dolor de mi corazon, aunque he dejado un capitulo perdido en mi ordenador que esta a la espera de editar, ¡Muchas gracias por preguntar por el!

**¿Próxima actualización? ¡Muy, muy pronto!**


	7. Acercamiento

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

**CAPITULO 6–ACERCAMIENTO**

**Por: Hana Kei**

**…**

–**Ya lo creo Souichi**–le respondió para no hacerle sentir mal, y sin mentirle del todo, Isogai estaba convencido de que Souichi era capaz de búscalo por sí mismo, pero que lo encontrara no era lo que le preocupaba**–pero la información viene en un paquete, que me incluye.**

–**Lo único que quieres es enterarte de todo primero–**dijo cortante, sin sorprenderse de no haber podido librarse de él, por lo menos los primeros días.

–**Eso también**–reconoció dándole gracia lo bien que se lo estaba tomando Souichi, se sentía un poco mal por estar jugando con él, pero no podía dejarlo solo.

Viéndolo de cerca, Souichi se mostraba distante a las provocaciones, un tanto pensativo. Isogai se preguntó varias cosas mientras se dirigían a su auto, una de ellas fue una pregunta a la que no tuvo respuesta. Si hacia todo esto porque sentía un poco de simpatía por su situación o por curiosidad.

.

La noche anterior, Zahi llegó poco después de dar las diez de la noche con un centenar de disculpas al entrar, estaba preocupada por la forma en la que Morinaga le respondería, dando vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza la idea de que el pudiera estar decepcionado.

Al entrar y verle cabeceando en uno de los sofás dio un gran suspiro, a juzgar por el ruido de la primera habitación estaba el aire acondicionado encendido y seguramente Miyori durmiendo dentro. Sonrió con calidez dejando la mochila en el recibidor. A pasos agigantados y cuidando que las pisadas fueran suaves se acercó a Morinaga, pero apenas estuvo frente a él se detuvo. Se sentía entre extraña y melancólica, preguntándose si realmente ese era su lugar, estar junto a ellos le hacía sentir que tenía una familia, un hogar a donde volver. La imagen de la familia que en ocasiones cruzaba por su mente le clavaba un puñal en el pecho, Morinaga era un hombre bueno y la edad nunca sería un problema. El poder imaginar esa posibilidad era como si todo el mundo le viera desnuda, pensar en el de esa forma le hacía sentir sucia y avergonzada de que aquella imagen se cruzara en su cabeza.

Suspiro profundo, y se abrazó más fuerte. Zahi se inclinó nerviosa en su dirección, alzando la mano temblorosa para taparle la nariz, Morinaga no tardo más de diez segundos en reaccionar, despertando con el corazón acelerado sin recordar cuando se había dormido.

–**Zahi, que bueno que llegas.**

–**Disculpe mi tardanza**–dijo mientras se alejaba, tratando de sonar despreocupada–** ¿Ya cenaron? Puedo prepararles algo rápido.**

Morinaga le observo unos segundos antes de que Zahi entrara a la cocina, se veía cansada y distante, sabia como era de agotadores los días de universidad puesto que él mismo los había vivido hasta terminar la maestría, un desgaste diario. Entendía la necesidad de Zahi de trabajar para pagar su colegiatura y que no aceptaría de bajo ninguna circunstancia dejarse consentir un poco. Por ello le apreciaba de esa forma, esperaba que en algún punto de la vida de su hija, esta siguiera el ejemplo de Zahi y convertirse en alguien independiente y trabajador.

**–Ya cenamos, Zahi. Guardamos una rebanada de pizza en el refrigerador y hay puré de papas**–respondió con rapidez, tentó sus bolsillos en busca de su cartera–**también el pay de manzana que no ha tenido mucho éxito pero puedes pedir algo de cenar**–se lamentó, recordando con que emoción lo había preparado–pero no hay nada de beber más que jugo y agua.

**–Que se le va a hacer**– bajo la mirada decepcionada, la caja de pizza seguía sobre la barra junto a cuatro vasos de plástico apilados.

Morinaga se apresuró a ayudarle a limpiar la cocina, en ocasiones dormir pequeñas siestas era perjudicial, le hacía sentirse mareado, una sensación un poco molesta. Obligo a Zahi a sentarse a cenar mientras el terminaba de recoger lo faltaba y tiraba la basura.

**– ¿Mañana podría pasar unos minutos más tarde por Miyori?**–con voz baja se aventuró a preguntar, esperando que Morinaga escuchara a la primera, si no, tendría que repetirlo en voz más alta lo que le costaría el triple de trabajo.

**– ¿Mañana…?**–se lo pensó, en algunas ocasiones terminaba el trabajo antes y podía pasar a la guardería, pero los viernes eran días invertidos, dejar a Miyori y salir más tarde de trabajar pero seguro podía hacer un esfuerzo en terminar unas cuantas horas antes o por lo menos intentar terminar, si no, dejaría el trabajo pausado–**sí, no hay problema**–sonrió para tranquilizarla, entendía lo mucho que se esforzaba por cuidar a Miyori, por ello no podía exigirle más de lo que ya daba– ¡Perdóneme de verdad!–junto sus manos en suplica–**como hoy fue por Miyo a la guardería quise adelantar el proyecto en casa de una compañera pero no terminamos, y es para mañana.**

**– ¡Mañana! ¿Y entonces cuando planeas hacerlo?**

–**En la mañana, la clase es a las 6:40, tiempo suficiente para terminarlo y no morir en el intento, estoy convencida de que las clases salteadas es un castigo divino**.

**–Quiero ser un estudiante de nuevo–**se deslizo en la mesa con los recuerdos en su mente, claros como una película y lejanos por estar en un pasado muy distante.

.

**– ¡Souichi abre la puerta! ¡Quiero mi maleta!–**grito Mei con fuerza, volteaba a los lados avergonzada.

Uno de los chicos del segundo piso subió molesto por el alboroto a esa hora de la mañana. Mei tenía las mejillas coloradas y le temblaban las manos de coraje, tenía veinte minutos llamando a la puerta sin recibir respuesta más que el ruido del televisor encendido.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerro los puños para llamar de nuevo a la puerta, Souichi tenía que salir en algún momento, su paciencia se estaba agotando y comenzaba a sudar. Tenía que tomar una ducha pero no tenía ropa limpia, ni siquiera un cambio de ropa interior. Se recargo a un lado de la entrada para tomar su teléfono, suspiro esperando que al menos su idea funcionara.

**Para: Souichi Tatsumi**

_Llevo media hora parada frente a tu puerta, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿cierto? Bien, te doy un minuto para darme mi maleta de buena forma o pondré en práctica mis clases baratas, como tú dices, de actuación y gritare "Souichi no llores por Morinaga, sé que él te ama y su relación no se basaba solo en sexo" Aunque esa no es la verdad porque se ve que te muere de amor por él…no me gusta mentir, aunque ya sabes lo que dicen._

_Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas._

_¡Un Beso_!

Esperó a que el timbre del celular sonara del otro lado de la puerta y metió la mano en sus bolsillos delanteros. Confiada empezó a contar en su mente siendo interrumpida al llegar a seis.

**–Era tan fácil**– se burló Mei en el momento en que Souichi abrió la puerta con una maleta en las manos, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y a juzgar por sus labios torcidos, no le respondería.

Al querer tomar la maleta, Souichi dio un paso atrás y la dejo caer al piso ocasionando que se escuchara el eco del choque contra el suelo. Lo que se escuchó después fue un gran portazo seguido de silencio y murmullos.

Souichi se apresuró a regresar a su habitación, tenía los papeles que venían dentro del sobre regados por la cama junto con su portátil y la televisión encendida. Parecía que Isogai no estaba muy seguro sobre dejárselos, aunque no tenía opción alguna, simplemente no podía negárselos, por lo menos no a él. El hecho de que anduviera con esa aura sospechosa le ponía los pelos de punta, no dejaba de repetirse que por muy intrigado que se sintiera, Isogai no era un hombre en el cual se podía fiar, así tan fácilmente.

Tomo la hoja que había acomodado más cercana a su portátil, la empresa en donde Morinaga trabajaba. Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar, una maña que le resultaba asquerosa pero no lograba dejar de hacerla. Google maps marcaba la distancia especifica desde los condominios hasta la empresa farmacéutica Pfizer, un poco más de tres kilómetros de distancia, supuso que se tardaría en llegar aproximadamente una hora, eso si se iba en autobús. Y, si la información estaba en lo correcto, que eso esperaba o definitivamente Isogai se las vería con él por tomarle el pelo con algo de esa importancia, Morinaga entra a las diez de la mañana y saldría pasadas las siete de la noche.

**_–« ¿Qué diablos, porque sale tan tarde?»_**–Con ese pensamiento, busco el aspecto de las calles, estaba igual, no importaba si avanzaba o retrocedía–**_« ¿Y por qué justamente mañana?»_**

Tenía el estómago vacío, el café que se había tomado le había irritado un poco y para variar no lograba quitarse esa molesta sensación de ansiedad, comenzaba a sospechar lo difícil que se le haría lograr dormir, o concentrarse en bajar sus nervios. La gran ventana a un lado de la cama dejaba ver lo hermosas que eran las luces nocturnas, era una ciudad iluminada y tan viva, que seguramente a su familia le encantaría ver. Le tomo unos segundos recordar que no había avisado a su familia que ya había llegado y se maldijo por estar tan condenadamente distraído en todo momento, ese no era él, al menos no se sentía el mismo desde que decidió viajar y posiblemente nunca volvería a serlo.

Llamo a casa de su tía Matsuda para ponerla en altavoz al tiempo en que ordenaba todos los papeles para devolverlos al sobre y guardaba el ordenador en su maleta especial. Se anudo el cabello en una coleta baja sin soportarla del todo, su cuerpo estaba en realidad acalorado.

.

Miyori seguía adormilada al llegar a la guardería, su cajita de jugo estaba intacta incluso aun sin insertar la pajilla. Su mejilla rosaba con el cinturón del portabebés, Morinaga limpio el rostro de la niña con una toallita húmeda, con la intención de despertarla con sutilidad pero no lo consiguió.

Dentro del lugar los murmullos estaban a lo máximo, las madres en la mayoría solteras son escandalosas en sus arrumacos, el ambiente cargado de sentimentalismo era agradable. Miyori seguía con los ojos a medio abrir hasta llegar a la entrada, la bajo de sus brazos para que se orientara lo máximo que pudiera. Su hija no dejaba de frotarse los ojos y de apretar uno de sus puños sosteniendo una de sus mangas.

**–No quiero ir papa–**se quejó seguido de un gran bostezo, una de sus mejillas aún seguía colorada por la mala posición en la que se había dormido en el auto.

**–Pero si ya estás aquí bebe**–su mirada se suavizó, como era posible sentir tanto al verla–**lo más probable es que llegue un poquito tarde hoy, así que si esperas a papa sin ponerte triste tendrás una gran recompensa, ¿Qué dices?**

**– ¿Y Zahi no vendrá por mí?–**su rostro se entristeció, sus parpados abrieron al notar que su padre no tenía una respuesta positiva.

**–Hoy tiene una tarea muy importante y…**

**– ¿Más importante que yo?**–le interrumpió, su voz se hacía más suave a medida que el silencio entre ellos se alargaba.

Alguna de las madres que habían notado la situación les observaban de reojo y soltaban comentarios como si supieran el motivo de la situación. Palabrerías una más grosera que la anterior "Seguramente es porque él no pasa suficiente tiempo con la pequeña", "Pobrecilla, se siente de esa forma por la ausencia de su madre" o "Pero que mocosa mas mimada".

**– ¿Y qué te parece si al salir vienes a jugar con Kiara?**

Fuwa se agacho a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le vio a los ojos con una mirada de apoyo, Morinaga se sintió un poco incómodo, no sabía qué hacer. Era claro que las intenciones de Fuwa eran buenas y que su hija necesitaba comprender un poco que estar sola no es tan malo. A pesar de ello, le sorprendía que Miyori se pusiera tan sentimental, dado que solía ser comprensiva en la mayoría de las veces. Quizá había pasado algo que la hizo reaccionar así, alguna situación que no le había contado. Y si no quería estar sola, no la dejaría sola.

Miyori tiro de su manga con delicadeza, sus ojos estaban tristes y suplicantes a una respuesta, Morinaga respiro con fuerza, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando, y cuando regresara de trabajar lo averiguaría.

**– ¿Puedo ir?**

**–Solo si me muestras una gran sonrisa, ¿Qué dices?**–roso su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y le parto el flequillo de la frente para darle un beso de despedida. En pocos segundos el rostro de su hija se había iluminado y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Morinaga contemplo como la que ahora era su persona más preciada se iba tomada de la mano con otra pequeña niña, se reía y a simple vista mostraba felicidad. El más que nadie sabía lo que era sonreír y sentirse miserable, miles de ideas pasearon por su mente del porqué de la actitud de su hija.

–**Lamento el inconveniente, Miyo no está acostumbrada a estar sola–**dijo en disculpa, soltó un largo suspiro al salir de la guardería, estaba exhausto y apenas comenzaba el día.

**–Se te ira la vida en un suspiro**–le tomo del hombro con total normalidad–** ¿Quieres que te llame cuando venga por ellas?**

**– ¡Si, por favor!**

Sin pensarlo saco su celular del bolcillo, debía admitir que Fuwa lo había salvado de una situación difícil, las palabras de las mujeres le rondaban, "mimada" y aún más "madre".

**–Muy bien, dámelo.**

De un momento a otro el celular de Morinaga había desaparecido de su mano, Fuwa anoto su contacto telefónico y se marcó de vuelta para registrar el de Morinaga. Satisfecho por hacerlo con rapidez le regreso el celular, solo para sorprenderse por la reacción del joven a su lado. El rostro de Morinaga estaba un poco contrariado, extrañado por la confianza pero de un segundo de incomodidad paso a reír, el nudo en el estómago de Fuwa se deshizo. Observo con una calidez creciente en el pecho lo hermosa que era la sonrisa de su vecino, el tener una extraña sensación naciendo en el estómago le dio una escalofrió el pecho. ¿No podía simplemente hacer un amigo normal sin antes sentirse de esa manera?

**–Deje el auto doblando la esquina para salir rápido, de nuevo gracias por cuidar de Miyori.**

**– ¡No hay problema!**–respondió apurado– **¿te queda algún centro comercial cercano a donde vivimos?**

**–Sí, pasare frente a Duoul.**

–** ¡Perfecto! Necesito comprar con urgencia ingredientes para la cena, es el cumpleaños de Kiara y no me lo perdonara si no le cocino algo delicioso y también papel higiénico a este paso no podremos caminar de solo usar servilletas.**

–**Claro, claro**–soltó Morinaga aguantando una carcajada**–te dejo ahí.**

**– ¡Muchas gracias! Tú y Miyori están más que invitados–**sin dejar de hablar se dirigió al auto de Morinaga que olía a cítricos.

Al ponerse en marcha reprimió las ganas de querer disculparse nuevamente por el desastre de esa noche, pero sin aquella asquerosa noche muchas cosas no abrían sucedido. Ahora, sabiendo que Morinaga frecuentaba ese bar, ya no podría volver a ir a beber y divertirse con los clientes, después de todo nada era perfecto.

.

Lo más molesto de desvelarse, posiblemente sea despertar apenas tres horas después de al fin conciliar el sueño. Souichi tenía ojeras y un dolor de cabeza que lo amarraba a la cama. Con pesadez se levantó para dirigirse a la ducha, ¿Cuáles se suponían que eran los planes ese día?

Entro a la regadera con la conversación que tuvo con Isogai repitiéndose en su mente "Debemos ser precavidos y no darle un susto de muerte cuando te vea" "No le llamaremos porque corremos el riesgo de que se niegue a verte" "Y no podemos ir a buscarlo a su trabajo o a su hogar porque se hará preguntas de cómo lo localizamos"

**_–« ¿Y cómo demonios se supone que hablare con él?»_**–repitió lo mismo a los recuerdos de su conversación, Isogai le había dicho que tenía tiempo suficiente para recuperarlo pero se equivocaba, le preocupaba que sus palabras se cumplieran y Morinaga se hiciera el difícil, que la posibilidad de ello era muy alta.

Con desgano se asomó al reloj en la repisa, unas cuantas palabras se salieron de sus labios en el instante en que vio la hora que marcaba. Ya eran pasadas de las ocho, y conociendo a Morinaga llegaría antes a trabajar. Tomo la guía de trasporte del cajón y la aventó en el suelo mandando al diablo el autobús, si se iba en el seguramente no llegaría, tendría que tomar un taxi. Compro un emparedado en la tienda de conveniencia de la esquina y se dispuso a conseguir un taxi.

**– ¿Cuál es su destino?**–la voz del chofer lo confundió, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lograba concentrarse bien.

**– ¿Disculpe?–**pregunto en japonés lo que irrito al chofer.

**– ¿No entiende lo que digo?**–contesto lento con cierto tono irritado, la confusión de Souichi no tardo en convertirse en arrogancia.

**–Si le entiendo–**habló seco–**a la empresa farmacéutica Pfizer.**

**–Me asusto joven, en nada llegamos.**

Souichi puso los ojos en blanco, trato de solo ver a la ventana pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar, y como un mosquito, las estúpidas advertencias y malas vibras de Isogai, no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza.

Trato de prestar atención a todo lo que pasaban, los establecimientos, las personas y el tráfico. Todo lo que Morinaga veía a diario, el sentimiento de añoranza en su pecho se hacía más y más grande, acumulándose junto a los nervios que subían por su garganta hasta dejarla seca. El taxi se detuvo frente un edificio de varios pisos de altura, igual al que había visto en internet la noche anterior, tardo unos segundos en comprender que habían llegado. Y otro en entrar en pánico, había olvidado decirle al chofer que no lo dejara frente a la farmacéutica.

Pagó y se apresuró en salir disparado a una esquina cercana y poco visible, descubrió su muñeca para ver la hora, eran exactamente las nueve con cuarenta. Respiro profundo, no podía evitar el temblor de sus rodillas ni la sensación de que había sido una idea insensata de su parte escabullirse para espiarlo a la hora en la que entraba a trabajar. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, pero enseguida detuvo su dedo frente a la pantalla, dudoso en contestar la llamada. Se trataba de Isogai y quizá sobre los planes del día. Se detuvo a observar que nadie le estuviese viendo como una persona sospechosa, pero al parecer todos seguían su camino sin siquiera notarlo. La llamada se acabó, para dar comienzo a otra, Souichi torció los labios dispuesto a contestarle. A unos milímetros de la pantalla sus dedos se detuvieron. En su campo de visión un hombre en traje se acercaba a la entrada de la farmacéutica. Llevaba el cabello más corto que antes y estaba sumergido en la pantalla de su celular. Por una infinidad se quedó en petrificado.

Morinaga estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, su semblante tranquilo era el mismo. Todo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Su nombre se escapó de sus labios, en ese instante Morinaga levanto la vista. Sus ojos buscaron la voz que le había llamado, su corazón empezó a dolerle alterando sus sentidos, jurando que era la voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar.

.

**!Gracias por leer! Una vez más logrando actualizar con puntualidad.**.. **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, cada uno de sus comentarios son preciosos y me animan a seguir con esta historia, claro ademas de hacerme saber que es lo que piensan y como toman cada uno de los giros de la trama,** quería actualizar antes de que acabara en mes al menos dos veces mas, así que necesito ponerme a escribir como si no hubiera un mañana! Como dije en las notas del capitulo anterior! drama, drama empieza de una vez! Y es que, me ha dado por irme por las ramas, pero ya verán que todo tiene un camino que se juntara muy pronto! tengo pensados los próximos capítulos de principio a fin para no tardarme como se me ocurre en ocasiones, y entro en un pequeño hiatus...**Muchisimas gracias a mis lectores por el apoyo! les agradezco que estén aqui y espero que disfruten de cada capitulo!**...sin mas y como ya saben, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**...CONTINUARA...**


	8. No es solo casualidad

os personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

**CAPITULO 7-NO ES SOLO CASUALIDAD**

**Por: Hana Kei**

**…**

Morinaga estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, su semblante tranquilo era el mismo. Todo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Su nombre se escapó de sus labios, en ese instante Morinaga levanto la vista.

.

Sus ojos buscaron la voz que le había llamado, el corazón empezó a dolerle alterando sus sentidos, jurando que aquella era la voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar.

Poco a poco empezó a dolerle el estómago por la impresión, busco en todas direcciones un indicio de su presencia. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le diría o que haría si lo tenía frente a frente ni si realmente quería verle, en ese momento no podía pensar en más que su rostro. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a mostrarse curiosas por su inquietud, giraban la cabeza en las direcciones en las que iba, buscando algo sin saber la dirección. Con la única opción de gritar su nombre, con su corazón animándolo a hacerlo. Apretó la mano en un puño, tan fuerte hasta que los nudillos palidecieron, con un mínimo esfuerzo respiro hondo, tratando de normalizar sus sentidos y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Los ojos de Souichi seguían fijos en él, viéndole a lo lejos sin tener el valor de acercarse y contemplando como solo se mantenía de pie en un punto de la calle, con la gente pasando una y otra vez, pero manteniéndose estático. ¿Acaso le había escuchado? Por supuesto que lo había hecho, si no ¿Por qué otra razón se mantendría quieto después de vacilar de la forma en que lo hizo? Y si causaba esa inquietud en Morinaga, significaba que por lo menos aun existían posibilidades para él, ¿entonces porque se escondía como un cobarde?

Sostuvo con fuerza la gorra en su cabeza, le temblaban los dedos además de no tener la menor duda de estar sudando en lugares en los que no lo había hecho antes. Sin duda recordaría la forma en la que se sentía, aquellos escalofríos en sus brazos y la sensación de que sus piernas no le pertenecían. Trago en seco, con un espasmo se le quitaron los escalofríos de los brazos y sus piernas tambalearon en la dirección correcta. No iba a ser el cobarde, se suponía que estaba metido en una misión suicida, ya que el único que se destrozaría si las cosas salían mal seria él. Corría el riesgo de regresar a Japón solo y con el corazón hecho pedazos. Y a pesar de ello, había llegado a la conclusión de que Morinaga lo valía todo ese dolor.

.

Morinaga se llevó la palma a la frente para medir su temperatura, el sol apenas y llevaba unas horas en el cielo pero se sentía acalorado. Paso sus dedos por el cabello llevándolos hasta atrás, se quedó fijo en las personas que se paseaban frente a él. Ese día seria largo y no lo estaba empezando de la mejor manera ni con ánimo, su cabeza martillaba a lapsos lentos y constantes, cada vez más fuertes e irritantes, por otra parte no dejaba de darle vueltas la escena que apenas y había pasado. Y justo en ese momento se detenía frente a sus responsabilidades solo por su imaginación.

No muy lejos un hombre le observaba de reojo, llevaba una gorra de mal gusto y tenía fachas de delincuente, quizá robar un bolso o una billetera, Morinaga tomo su teléfono para darle un vistazo a la hora, en aquel momento de distracción el extraño dejo ver su cara, completamente seguro de que Morinaga no le vería.

**– ****¡Tetsuhiro, tan temprano deshaciéndote de tus obligaciones!**

Sus ojos se apresuraron a voltear, Jace venia cargando con una charola porta café instantáneo, acompañado de una de las secretarias, frunció los labios ¿era el único que se tomaba en serio el trabajo?

**– ****¿No debiste haber firmado ya tu entrada?**

**–****Relájate, faltan unos minutos y además, te he traído café**–sonrió haciendo énfasis a los vasos de café en sus manos.

Los dedos de la secretaria bajaron de sus hombros a sus manos, en clara señal de coqueteo. La charola pasó a sus manos para tomar la delantera hacia la entrada, sus tacones dejaron de sonar en cuanto cruzo la entrada, dejando a Jace colgado de Morinaga. Se acercó a su oído en tono burlón para después propiciarle un pequeño golpe en el hombro como saludo.

**–Está loca por acostarse conmigo–**aseguro en tono engreído, sin hacerle gracia a Morinaga.

Los ojos de Jace se posaron en su compañero, que no avanzaba ni le prestaba el menor interés. En cuanto separo sus labios dejo de lado la poca preocupación que comenzaba a tener.

**–Este año te van más las mujeres, pero esa chica es muy cotilla además de que trabaja ahí**–dijo después de devolverle la sonrisa, para de inmediato, con sarcasmo señalar el edificio frente a ellos–**donde trabajamos.**

**–Ni que hacerle.**

**–Deberías dejar de jugar a ambos bandos, podrías ser más estable si te decides de una vez**

**–No es tan fácil, digamos que…**

Morinaga apretó su hombro izquierdo y se alejó a pasos rápidos dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Chasqueo los dientes, molesto recordando la poca atención que Morinaga siempre le daba.

.

De en poco Morinaga bajo la vista hacia su celular, justo para volver la vista hacia él. Al fin sus piernas parecían ponerse de acuerdo, dejando que los nervios solo se complementaran con él. Solo llegaría y le diría un par de cosas simples, Morinaga seguramente haría el resto: rechazo o aproximación.

A pocos pasos de él repitieron su nombre dos veces, en alto y con claridad. El hombre iba acompañado de una mujer sonriente, llevaban lo que parecía una charola de vasos con café instantáneo. Sus pasos se detuvieron, inseguro de acercarse más hacia él. De un momento a otro le parecía todo tan distante e irreal. Morinaga siempre había estado rodeado de amigos, gente que lo apreciaba y lo trataba con cercanía. No dejaría de verle ni sentirse intimidado por unas cuantas personas, pero quizá ese no era buen momento. Y posiblemente aparecerse ahí era una imprudencia tal y como le había dicho Isogai.

Desvió los ojos de la escena frente a él, sintiendo como se retrocedía el tiempo unos cuantos años hacia la universidad. Viéndose a sí mismo en una silla apartada en el comedor de la facultad y a Morinaga sentado en una gran mesa con un grupo de compañeros charlando entre ellos.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse de una vez, nada en sus planes había cambiado, solo un pequeño contratiempo y un poco de impotencia. Su teléfono vibró en sus pantalones, ver el nombre en la pantalla le dio un poco de alivio.

**– ¡Hermano! Qué bueno que contestas a la primera llamada**

De ese lado de la línea leves sonidos crujientes acompañaban la voz de Kanako. Había calculado una hora en la que se despertara su hermano para poder llamarle.

**–Hola, a esta hora deberías estar dormida, recuerda que…**

Tan rápido como la bilis subió a su estómago sus ojos se abrieron en par, alguien le había jalado del brazo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder y al mismo tiempo girarse hacia esa persona. Solo escucho la voz de Kanako alejándose hasta desaparecer.

Sus labios se abrieron sin emitir palabra, tuvo que alzar la vista para verle a la cara. Estaba más alto y su voz se escuchaba distinta en muchas formas.

**–Morinaga**–recito una vez más sin despegar la mirada, tenía los ojos clavados en él, recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro.

Morinaga retiro el brazo indeciso, aun confundido por su repentino impulso y petrificado por la situación. Sudor frio espesó a bajar por su espalda con un nudo en la garganta que apenas y lo dejaba respirar con normalidad.

No creyó que fuera Souichi, en realidad ni un segundo lo pensó. Sabía que si se daba cuenta de que efectivamente se equivocaba aquello dejaría de rondar en su cabeza, así que no lo pensó y corrió hacia él.

**–Yo te escuche hablar japonés**–tartamudeo con un hilo de voz apenas audible para Souichi–**y como no dejabas de ver a mi dirección, como ha pasado tanto tiempo supuse que no podrías ser tú, aun así, muchas casualidades no pueden ocurrir por nada. **

Fue el primero en desviar la vista y esconder sus manos en los bolsillos para que así no temblaran ni intentaran tocarle. Frente a él tenía a un espejismo tan contradictorio a la realidad que no lo intercepto con la guardia baja. ¿Qué sentimiento era el correcto? ¿Resentimiento o anhelo? No podía ser felicidad era de lo único que estaba seguro.

**–Eh si, pasaba por aquí y creí verte–**se maldijo a sí mismo, mordiéndose la legua como castigo por seguir siendo el mismo idiota de siempre–**quiero hablar**–susurro en lo bajo, con temor al rechazo**–quiero decir, me gustaría poder hablar un poco.**

Morinaga contemplo sus labios, estaban resecos. Llevaba gafas distintas y su tono era tan cordial, Souichi estaba siendo amable como un completo extraño, porque se suponía que eso era lo que eran ahora, solo dos extraños con un pasado en común.

**– ¿A qué viniste?–**soltó sin ganas para ocultar la creciente ansiedad en su garganta, tratando de que desapareciera ese nudo en su garganta. El tiempo no había pasado en vano y debía demostrarlo, además aunque en ese instante permanecieran en una pequeña burbuja, seguía siendo débil e inestable capaz de romperse en cualquier momento.

Así era Souichi, inestable.

Y en su vida seguramente no había tantas espinas como en la suya, en poco la calidez que sintió por un leve instante se fue enfriando, no podía darse el lujo se caer en su juego una vez más, no como en el pasado.

–**No quiero sonar arrogante pero ¿Es debido a mí?–**se atrevió a preguntar, con ninguna respuesta en mente, se esperaba cualquier cosa, eso era lo correcto, sin especulaciones ni raros malentendidos.

**–Vine por un seminario**–se apresuró en responder, las cosas no estaban marchando precisamente mal por ello dudo en mentir, si Morinaga se llegaba a decepcionar debía ser por la verdad no debido a un engaño–**pero también por ti.**

Una luz en su interior brillo con el triunfo de ver el rostro de Morinaga emitir una emoción de empatía, su rostro había madurado mostrándolo serio si sus cejas se quedaban quietas. Pero a pesar de ello no hubo respuesta, Souichi comenzaba a sentirse impaciente, nervioso por no saber que decir. Se suponía que lo había planeado, ¿pero a dónde demonios se habían ido todas esos encuentros imaginarios?

**– ¿Quieres por favor decir algo?–**dijo Souichi para sorpresa de Morinaga.

Estaba conteniendo sus manos y sus ojos para solo quedarse quieto, buscando ignorar lo que le causaba ser contemplado por los ojos tan intensos de Souichi.

**– ¿Qué podría decir?**

Los brazos de Souichi se cruzaron sobre su pecho, _"¿Qué podría decir?"_ Todo.

Un "_te extrañe_" "_Hace tanto_" o solo aceptarlo y despreciarlo.

**–No tengo idea**–confesó cohibido–**lo que sientes, quizá. Es decir, estamos frente a frente después de un tiempo de no saber nada el uno del otro.**

–**Pero eso no fue culpa mía Souichi**–contestó con cierto resentimiento pero sin exaltarse, no tenía por qué reprocharle el pasado en después de todo solo estaban charlando–**en todo caso, es un gusto volver a verte. **

Dudo unos segundos antes de creer prudente el retirarse, además, no era como si estuviese dejando plantado a Souichi, el mismo había dicho sus motivos. Un seminario y casualidad.

–**Debo regresar al trabajo**–fingiendo indiferencia se giró de vuelta a la entrada de la empresa, buscando desasirse de incomoda sensación de estar frente a alguien que creía nunca volvería a estar en su vida.

**– ¡No actúes como un idiota!–**gritó sin pensar, con las manos en puños indeciso en qué hacer.

Actuar con paciencia era lo más conveniente, pero lo más difícil si le latía de esa forma el corazón. Los ojos con los que le veía eran pedradas en su estómago y el filo de su voz cambiaba a cada frase.

La cólera le reprimía el estómago a Morinaga, reteniendo dolor y lágrimas pasadas, ¿Qué era lo que quería causar Souichi con su visita? Bien pudo haber pasado desapercibido durante su estadía todo el tiempo que fuese a durar su seminario o simplemente no haberse inscrito desde un inicio.

–**No actuó como idiota, Souichi**–gritó sin abstenerse, importándole poco las miradas de los demás–**no estas siendo condescendiente, por mi parte, yo estoy tratando de ser sensato y comportarme con educación.**

–**Discúlpame**–respiró hondo para continuar–**No quise llamarte idiota**–bajo la vista al decirlo, lamentando el giro de la conversación.

–**Olvídalo, no ha sido nada**–suspiró para sus adentros, y con esfuerzo curveo los labios–**disfruta tu estadía en Nueva York, la ciudad es bella. Y ha sido un gusto volver a verte, pero ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. **

Se maldijo una y otra vez,viendo cómo Morinaga se alejaba, al igual que él lo hacía también.

.

Puso una mano en su pecho, seguía agitado después de salir huyendo. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿De qué otra forma debía reaccionar?

Junto los codos en el escritorio y dejo reposar su cabeza en sus palmas lamentándose la forma en la que había actuado. Lo había corrido de aquel lugar como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo, fue prepotente e inmaduro, tal y como Souichi había dicho, estaba ahí por casualidad. ¿Pero realmente era así? En una ciudad tan grande con tantas personas, ¿podría darse ese tipo de casualidades?

Suspiro para sus adentros, Souichi pudo haber ido porque necesitaba su ayuda, y él lo había malentendido todo aun así, le causo una sorpresa desagradable verse envuelto en ese mar de emociones. Además, no tenía caso lamentarse de lo que estaba hecho, y posiblemente esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

Olvidarse de ello era lo mejor, dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

_–«Él dijo que estaba aquí por un seminario_–las palabras de Souichi rondaron en su mente–_eso significa que estará aquí al menos dos meses»_

Se obligó a pensar en algo más. Verifico la hora en el reloj electrónico de su escritorio, no debía tardar en llamar Fuwa. Esperaba que por lo menos a su hija le estuviese yendo bien, tendría problemas al conseguir una nueva guardería para Miyori, que en todo caso no le quedaría opción si la molestaban.

Se lo pensó un poco hasta decidir buscar el número telefónico de Fuwa en sus contactos. Sentirse de esa forma lo estresaba, el estar dándole vueltas y vueltas a algo tan pequeño tratando de buscarle lados ocultos a algo que solo tenía una cara, debía salir de ese hoyo en el que se sumergía cada vez que el perturbaba su nueva vida.

Recostado en el asiento espero a que la llamada entrara, sin dejar de masajear su frente con las yemas de los dedos. Fuwa no contestaba el teléfono, decidió no dejar ningún mensaje en el buzón y solo esperar un poco más a que le devolviera la llamada. Esa sensación de nerviosismo le recorría la espalda en leves escalofríos, teniendo en cuenta que no solo era por no haber recibido respuesta cuando se suponía que ya era la hora de salida en la guardería. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?

Intento una vez más en cambio esta vez la línea estaba ocupada, se levantó frustrado para dirigirse al lavabo, antes de bajarse la bragueta su celular comenzó a sonar.

.

Limpio las lentillas de sus anteojos, el cielo empezaba a mostrar mala pinta. En silencio observo a Isogai sacar su paraguas y alardear sobre lo conveniente que resultaba ver el pronóstico del tiempo por la mañana.

–**No has hablado mucho, creí que estarías emocionado por verlo. Comparando la energía que tenías ayer, hoy pareciera que no quieres verle.**

Souichi se colocó los anteojos, sin ellos todo era borroso e incómodo en lugares iluminados. Isogai no dejaba de hablar sobre cómo podía "reconquistarlo" como si Morinaga se tratase de una mujer despechada.

–**Creo que fastidie todo.**

– **¿A qué te refieres Souichi?–**Isogai levantó una ceja sin dejar de ver a Souichi, quien se removía incomodo en su asiento.

–**Fui a verle hoy en la mañana, a la entrada de su trabajo.**

– **¡¿Qué hiciste que?! **– exclamó por completo sorprendido derramando un poco de café sobre la mesa.

Souichi arrugo el ceño, molesto por su exagerada respuesta, de todos modos a él no le afectaba en nada.

–**Solo iba a pararme como un idiota a observarle a la distancia**–se apresuró a responder, sabía que su tono de voz y todo lo que estaba diciendo sonaba exactamente como un montón de excusas–**no es como si te tuviese que pedir permiso para salir de los condominios.**

–**Pero eso fue todo ¿cierto?, no tienes que desanimarte y decir que lo fastidiaste, ¡acabas de llegar!–**se llevó el café a los labios, dado un trago largo.

–**Pero el estúpido de Morinaga me vio**–se cruzó de brazos conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo a Isogai, antes de que el mesero llegara, Souichi tomo un par de servilletas para limpiar el café que Isogai le había escupido en la cara–**¿tienes que ser así de exagerado siempre?**

– **¿Y después?– **preguntó emocionado, acercando la silla hacia Souichi para tomarlo de las manos– **¿Se besaron? No pudo ocurrir eso ¿cierto? ¿Fue tan feo el rechazo?**

Se horrorizó en el instante en que Isogai tomo sus manos, enseguida los pares de ojos provenientes de las mesas vecinas se centraron en ellos. No dejo que pasaran más de cinco segundos para quitar sus manos con gran estruendo.

– **¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!**

– **¡Ya había ideado un encuentro perfecto!–**sus labios se movieron en un puchero, ahora recargado en sus palmas con los codos sobre la mesa teniendo sus ojos fijos en Souichi–**más vale que tengas una buena razón para tus estúpidos actos.**

**– ¡Y a ti que te interesa!**

–**Me interesa porque somos amigos Souichi**–dijo Isogai con verdadera sinceridad, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrarse juguetones ante la cara cambiante de Souichi.

Guardo silencio, ¿Realmente tenía que contárselo? Era su decisión, no ganaba ni perdía nada en contárselo.

–**No tengo idea de cómo me vio de entre la demás gente.**

–**Continua**– dijo Isogai después de dejar salir una risa burlona como si las palabras de Souichi carecieran de sentido "como no iba a darse cuenta".

–**Hizo que me girara para toparme con su cara perpleja y horrorizada, balbuceó y creí que era una buena señal aunque después, como todo un pedante se marchó a media plática**–su rostro se oscureció al recordarlo, el dolor en el estómago de todos esos nervios aun le molestaba.

– **¿No pudiste decirle un "te he amado todo este tiempo" para que tuvieran una rápida y bonita reconciliación feliz?**

–**Como si fuese a hacer eso**–admitió con cinismo– **¿rogarle? ¿La solución para ti es hincarme a implorarme que me ame? **

Los ojos de Isogai se abrieron en par, sintiéndose cada vez más enojado por la estúpida lógica de Souichi. Metió su mano dentro de su portafolio, dudando en sacar el resto de las hojas.

– **¿Estás hablando en serio? Si venias con esa mentalidad, mejor te hubieras quedado llorando en la ducha de tu apartamento.**

– **¡Ya lo sé! No tienes que inventarte nuevas formas de llamarme idiota**–se llevó las manos a la frente, se sentía agotado y el día aún tenía unas cuantas horas más que rendir.

Viendo su reacción, puso los ojos en blanco y tomo la primera hoja del portafolio, para tenderla en la mesa.

–**Esta es la dirección de su casa**–indicó la imagen dentro de la hoja, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus hallazgos–si ya le diste un susto de muerte frente a su trabajo, qué más da ir a sorprenderlo en su casa.

.

El tráfico estaba cada vez más lento, tenía exactamente quince minutos para llegar a tiempo a la guardería. Se daba leves golpes en la rodilla cada vez que contaba diez segundos, a ese paso no llegaría nunca, volteo a los lados, el taxi estaba en el segundo carril y si se bajaba el chofer se molestaría. Verifico el taxímetro para sacar el cambio exacto, tomo aire preparándose a escuchar los molestos reclamos del chofer y salió corriendo dejando el dinero en el porta vasos.

El corazón de dio un brinco al escuchar el claxon de varios autos al instante en que salió del taxi. El ruido ahogó los reclamos del taxista, y con los nervios de punta se echó a reír. Quedaban dos cuadras para llegar a la guardería, además presentarse sudado no era un problema.

Las madres estaban aglomeradas en la entrada, la fila de automóviles hacían fila para entrar al estacionamiento y varias de ellas decidían aparcar cuadras antes. Se cruzó de brazos en una esquila de la sala de espera, hasta que la mayoría se había llevado a sus hijos. Kiara venia de la mano de Miyori, con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, como si su personalidad fuese alegre hasta los huesos. Fuwa se apresuró a una de las maestras asistentes para recibir las mochilas de ambas niñas. Se las colgó en los hombros y sin pensarlo tomo a Kiara entre sus brazos para cargarla como de costumbre, no tardo en voltear y ver a Miyori con la vista y los brazos alzados hacia él.

Bajó a Kiara para intentar cargarlas al mismo tiempo lo que termino en fracasó, a sus espaldas comenzaba a escuchar platicas vagas sobre el porqué se llevaba a la hija del señor Tetsuhiro. Puso los ojos en blanco e ignoro sus comentarios, tomando a las niñas de las manos para irse.

–**Pequeñas, vamos a caminar una cuadra, así que cuidado con sus pies, vean el camino ¿de cuerdo?–**volteó a sus costados para la aceptación de ambas pero solo Kiara contesto enérgica.

Se quedó callado hasta que Miyori imito a Kiara, pero con un tono desanimado. Indeciso ladeo la cabeza, después de unos segundos les sonrió a ambas para hacerlas correr a la esquina de la cuadra frente a una tienda de conveniencia.

–**Tomen una paleta helada**–indicó hacia la nevera del establecimiento sin tener que repetirlo dos veces para que corrieran hacia ella.

Palmeo sus bolsillos para sacar su teléfono, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Tetsuhiro y una de su hermano. Respiro hondo antes de oprimir la opción de llamar.

– **¿Fuwa? ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Todo bien?**

–**Si todo de maravilla**–soltó en medio de risas, sorprendido por lo sobreprotector que era Morinaga.

Contemplo a Miyori junto a Kiara, tratando de imaginarse como habría sido Morinaga antes, cuando la madre de Miyori estaba embarazada de ella.

–**Disculpa, creo que te aborde con muchas preguntas de un solo golpe.**

–**No, no. Perdona por no contestar, el tráfico esta terrible y tuve que bajarme del taxi en el que venía.**

– **¿Quieres que llame uno y que los recoja frente a la guardería?**

–**Tranquilo súper papá, te llamo en cuanto llegamos sanos y salvos–**se acercó a la caja para pagar con ambas niñas a su lado–**y espero puedas quedarte a comer.**

–**Si insistes estaría bien, aunque supongo que es algo abusivo de nuestra parte**–respondió apenado– **¿Me pasarías a Miyori?**

La mirada de Miyori se ilumino en cuanto Morinaga le pregunto sobre su día.

.

La casa en donde vivía Morinaga estaba al lado opuesto a los condominios, se tardaría tiempo en llegar pero no lo suficiente como para que valiera la pena quedarse a esperar su hora de salida en el café.

La solución de Isogai era esa, buscarlo en su casa. Y la excusa seria "te seguí apenas saliste de trabajar" como un completo psicópata. Aunque no sería la primera vez que lo esperaba afuera de su trabajo. Tenía media hora que había comenzado a lloviznar y hacia quince minutos que la hora de salida de Morinaga había dado, aun así, Isogai seguía viendo la televisión como un paracito que se coló en su habitación.

–**Se lo que piensas Souichi, "Ya pasaron casi veinte minutos desde que salió de trabajar" pero puede que tenga otra vuelta después del trabajo, lo mejor será llegar por lo menos dos horas después.**

Frunció los labios en respuesta, ¿Qué otras vueltas? Solo era un hombre soltero, y era capaz de cocinarse a sí mismo, lo único que se le ocurría era que se fuera a tomar.

Tomo las hojas de la mesita para hojearlas de nuevo, estaba seguro que Morinaga viviría en un departamento y que estaría cerca de su lugar de trabajo. También le intrigaba el que tuviera teléfono de casa.

–**Tengo hambre ¿Pedimos una pizza?**

**– ¿Qué tú no tienes empleo?–** preguntó irritado.

–**Si pero uno más divertido.**

.

La lluvia había empezado a caer más fuerte con forme llegaba a la colonia en donde vivía, aparco frente cuatro casas a la derecha de la suya, las luces estaban iluminadas y se escuchaban risas en el interior. Busco en el asiento trasero su paraguas y salió con rapidez directo a tocar el timbre. Le había dejado un mensaje a Zahi para que se fuera directo a casa de Fuwa después de preguntarle en que si la invitación incluía a toda su familia.

La primera en salir fue Miyori con Fuwa detrás con un delantal manchado de salsa de tomate al igual que las mejillas de Miyori.

–**Me alegra tanto verte preciosa**– dijo Morinaga al tomarla en brazos y darle un beso en la frente.

No tardó en ser bombardeado con toda la historia desde su llegada y de cómo había ayudado a hacer una tarta de chocolate. Las manos de Miyori envolvieron en un abrazo el cuello de Morinaga dejándole el traje manchado de comida.

–**Hicimos macarrones con queso y nuggets de pollo, Zahi insistió en ayudar en preparar la comida mientras yo adelantaba el guisado de mañana.**

– **¿Ya llegó?–**dijo sorprendido, al no verla dentro de la casa.

Dejo el paraguas en la entrada dándole una vista rápida al interior de la casa, tenía más muebles que él y la distribución era más amplia. La mesa estaba servida, la calidez de la casa se convino con un sentimiento agradable. Su vista se desvió al ver salir a Zahi del último cuarto, que imagino seria el baño, tenía un delantal a juego con Fuwa, sonrió al ver a tanta gente reunida en un hogar, con esa imagen de una mesa llena de personas felices comiendo y el único recuerdo que tenia de ello era la familia de Souichi, esa sensación fantástica de sentirse parte de una familia.

–**Me imagine que Zahi sería una adolescente rebelde cuando me dijiste que era tu hija mayor.**

Zahi se mordió la lengua a medio bocado, se habían sentado a comer y a platicar de la cena a la que los habían invitado el día siguiente. Estaba algo incomoda por no conocer a los vecinos y que se tomaran tanta confianza de un día para otro y que para ella seguían siendo extraños. Pero al ver que Fuwa era torpe en cierto sentido vio que lo mejor era ofrecer su ayuda, si Morinaga confiaba en ellos, ella debía hacerlo también.

–**Antes de que te diga que no es mi hija**–replicó Morinaga con la vista sobre Zahi–**debo confesar que la tuve cuando era apenas un adolescente con las hormonas a todo lo que da.**

**– ¡Soy adoptada! Y ya soy mayor de edad.**

–**Vaya, nunca había visto a nadie presumir que es adoptada, pero con solo ver cómo te recibió Miyori está claro que son familia.**

–**Zahi** **lo tiene complicado, está en una etapa difícil**–dijo Morinaga con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de seguir la conversación.

Fue la primera en ofrecerse a levantar los platos después de que le hicieran una pregunta incomoda sobre su vida amorosa. Dio varios vistazos a Morinaga sintiéndose culpable por haberle fallado en sus obligaciones, pero apenas se quedaron solos Morinaga avisó que era hora de regresar a casa. No dudo en recoger sus materiales de la universidad para seguir a Morinaga con Miyori en brazos dentro del auto.

La casa estaba a oscuras y se sentía como si llegaran después de estar una semana de vacaciones.

–**Quiero ver una película**–gritó Miyori animada, con la USB de las películas que Zahi le había dado días atrás.

No espero respuesta y encendió el televisor para después sentarse en uno de los sofás con un cuenco vacío moviéndolo arriba y abajo pidiendo palomitas.

Morinaga suspiro dejando caer el saco en el respaldo del sofá junto con su corbata. Se sentía adormilado por lo que se lavó la cara antes de sentarse junto a Miyori. Zahi se puso de pie de un salto, llevándose consigo el tazón vacío a la cocina, ofreciéndose a hacer las palomitas y servir los vasos con bebida de fresa.

La pantalla se hacía borrosa en lapsos cortos, bostezó recobrando la vista clara. Empezaba a sentirse adormilado, volteo a su lado sin poder retener una sonrisa al ver a Miyori sumergida en la película, a su lado Zahi daba leves vistazos a su celular riéndole a la pantalla.

Los ojos de Miyori se encontraron con los suyos al sonar el timbre de la casa. Morinaga frunció los labios extrañado ¿Quién podría ser, y a esa hora? Le restó importancia con la sospecha de que había casi toda la posibilidad de que fueran sus vecinos. Le desordeno el cabello a Miyori con cariño antes de levantarse dándole una sonrisa para que volviera su atención al televisor.

Giro la manija de la puerta sin llegar a abrirla por completo, se le detuvo el corazón por un milisegundo llegando a sentir la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Se quedó estático con los ojos fijos en Souichi quien no dejaba de apretar los puños en su costado lleno de nervios.

.

El recibimiento de Morinaga era razón suficiente para salir corriendo de ahí, la barbilla le temblaba y tenía frio hasta los huesos. Souichi se llevó el puño a los labios y carraspeó antes de lograr decir una frase entendible.

–**Quiero** **hablar contigo, de una buena forma sin resentimientos**–escuchar su voz le daba pavor, realmente se escuchaba desesperado y los nervios iban acompañados de cada una de sus acciones–es verdad que vine por un seminario pero fui a buscarte voluntariamente, esperaba que nos encontráramos.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que avergonzarse más y más de sí mismo, de cómo Morinaga tenía diferentes formas de reaccionar al pasado y de la inseguridad que trasmitía. La duda estaba plasmada en su rostro, meditando lo que debía contestarle. Algo que él nunca había hecho.

El silencio se le hacía eterno, podía escuchar charlas provenientes del interior a juego con las cambiantes luces que se reflejaban en la pared, se sintió tonto por la tranquilidad que le invadía al encontrar una respuesta lógica a las voces.

–**Es mal momento**–sus ojos se cerraron, estaba incómodo con la situación. Le sudaban las manos y podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Las morteras ansias de doblegarse estaban por dañarle el juicio, hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo de su ser, desgarrando todas esas heridas que creía haber sanado, para volver a sufrirlas.

–**Papá te perderás la película**–Miyori tiró del pantalón de Morinaga, alternando con ojos curiosos la mirada entre su padre y Souichi.

...

**!Gracias por leer y haber llegado hasta aqui!** Una vez mas "a tiempo" el capitulo es unas cuantas hojas mas largo de lo habitual, no fue intencional el final ¿O si lo fue?, muy pronto actualizare nuevamente, asi que esperenlo con ansias, el inicio de actividades en la universidad me quita la mayor parte del dia, las vacaciones son dañinas para las obligaciones. **Muchas gracias por sus hermosos y alentadores comentarios**, a todos los que me leen y que vienen de _Encuentros Casuales_ espero que la historia les saque diferentes emociones y sobre todo que disfruten la lectura. Como siempre les digo, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**CONTINUARA..**.


	9. Cambio de planes

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

**CAPITULO 8-CAMBIO DE PLANES**

**Por: Hana Kei**

**…**

Comenzó a cansarse de contar los segundos convirtiéndose en minutos, hasta llegar a cuarenta minutos, aun así, Isogai seguía en la misma posición, tumbado mientras se comía las orillas sobrantes de la pizza.

**– ¿Tu grandioso plan es que Morinaga llame a la policía por interrumpir en la madrugada?**

**–No exageres, te tendrá mucho resentimiento y quizá hasta le de pánico tu rostro pero no llamara a la policía, date un poco de apoyo**

Sonrió para sí mismo y sin avisar se puso de pie con un brinco. Le dio un trago a su bebida y corrió hacia la entrada para que Souichi saliera desorientado a perseguirle. Unos pasos antes de llegar a las escaleras bajo la velocidad para asegurarse de que le habían seguido pero el pasillo tras él estaba vacío, dio un gran suspiro para deshacerse de su imagen corriendo como idiota en el pasillo que se repetía en su cabeza.

**– ¿Por qué no me seguiste, que no vas a venir? A menos de que planees ir en mi espalda–**Isogai se recargo en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, y los labios fruncidos, realmente el hombre frente a él tenía un humor del infierno.

Souichi se sacó el cigarrillo de los labios para apagarlo y ponerse de pie con pesadez, estaba por completo convencido de que la idea de ir a ver a Morinaga era un grandísima tontería, insistirle no funcionaria, solamente lo haría más engreído.

**– ¿Y por qué saldría corriendo como idiota detrás de ti?**–aun con dudas tomó la gorra del respaldo de la cama sin girarse a observarle–**en todo caso, sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea.**

**–Deberías pensarte menos las cosas**–se llevó una mano a la barbilla y la otra a la cabeza, comenzaba a pensar que los planes terminarían por deshacerse– **a excepción de tus palabras, porque esa boca tuya no se coordina con tu cerebro, ¿Ya pensaste lo que dirás?**

**–No.**

**– ¿Qué fue ese "No"?–**levanto una ceja, comenzaba a aburrirle el tener que estar convenciendo constantemente a Souichi de hacer las cosas.

**–Ya te lo dije, no es una buena idea**–Souichi puso los ojos en blanco, se sentía presionado por lo complicada que se estaba haciendo su vida–**primero supuse que si Morinaga te veía se molestaría y empezaría a hacerse ideas en la cabeza**–subió la mirada hasta toparse de nuevo con los ojos de Isogai–**pero ahora no me imagino de qué forma reaccionara o que siquiera le importe.**

Su mirada se suavizo después de escucharlo, debajo de toda esa prepotencia todavía era visible su dolor. En su vida no había experimentado desastres amorosos como para decirle a Souichi como debía actuar, además de que dudaba que algún día pudiera estar en sus zapatos. Si llegaba a sentir algo como eso simplemente se dejaría llevar por su corazón, sin complicarse la vida. Después de todo, solo se hacía difícil si te negabas a ti mismo la felicidad.

**–Souichi esto solo es el comienzo, se pondrá más complicado y si te rindes antes de que inicie no te quedara nada de esta situación, ni siquiera una experiencia dolorosa.**

Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando que la sonrisa de Morinaga apareciera en sus recuerdos y que le recordara lo mucho que lo necesitaba a cada instante, necesitaba tener presentes en su memoria las noches largas que lo habían hecho sentí increíblemente solo. Los días en los que no aguantaba las ganas de tocarse pensando en él, mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre al pasar sus manos a través de su cuerpo, imaginando que era Morinaga quien le tocaba.

Odiaba admitir que aquel hombre estaba en lo correcto, parecía que su familia entera se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, no obstante guardaron silencio manteniéndose al margen. El mismo no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que si no aceptaba lo que sentía y luchaba por ello seguiría sintiéndose solo, hasta que se olvidara de Morinaga. No dudaba en que si se esforzaba podría superar todo lo que habían pasado, y rehacer su vida de la forma correcta pero veía imposible hacer de esa idea un camino a seguir.

Bajo los brazos a sus costados para con un movimiento tomar su abrigo sobre la cama y salir sin decir una palabra. Los ojos de Isogai le siguieron en su recorrido hasta la salida, sonrió satisfecho por cambiar la opinión del hombre más terco que conocía. Dio un gran suspiro y se dispuso a seguir a Souichi camino al automóvil.

Ya no quedaba ni rastro del sol, en cambio pequeñas luces iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Estrellas que en alguna vez, en su infancia, admiraba junto a su madre. El ritmo del limpia parabrisas destacaba sobre el de las gotas cayendo con fuerza sobre el auto, recostó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Había planeado poner su máximo esfuerzo en recordar el camino, pero el sonido hipnotizaste de la lluvia en contraste con los latidos de su corazón lo dejaron sin concentración alguna.

No noto cuanto tiempo se hicieron en llegar, Souichi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que con los ojos cerrados, el tiempo se le había hecho nada. La boca la tenía seca, en cambio sus manos heladas por el aire acondicionado, sudaban apenas las limpiaba. Dudo en preguntar lo evidente, Isogai trato de darle tiempo para que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos hasta que encontrara el impuso para salir del auto.

Isogai estaciono el automóvil una casa antes según la dirección que habían seguido, era un día lluvioso, lleno de un aura incierta. El cielo no reconfortaba ni la noche daba cobijo por su oscuridad. Examino a Souichi quien seguramente no tenía cabeza para pensar en el clima, si salía estaba condenado a mojarse los zapatos, echo otra ojeada para reafirmar sus sospechas de que ninguno de los dos cargaba con un paraguas.

Antes de poder decir algún chiste para romper el hielo, Souichi abrió la puerta del automóvil y la cerró con un gran estruendo.

Corrió dando grandes pasos hasta situarse en la calzada, debajo del pequeño techo que sobresalía de la cochera. Suspiro dándole gracias al cielo el no haberse empapado del todo, a su espalda las luces de un auto se encendieron, Isogai se había movido de lugar. Se repitió el no entrar en pánico por cualquier cosa, insistiendo en que hacerle creer a Morinaga que había llegado solo era una mejor opción.

No se dio mucho crédito por salir de esa forma del auto de Isogai puesto que a unos centímetros de tocar el timbre retiro con fuerza la mano como si quemara.

Tres intentos más tarde un timbre de tres campanadas sonó dentro de la casa. Logro contar hasta el número cinco, segundos exactos que tardo la puerta en abrirse.

Subió la vista para verle a los ojos, unos tan abiertos que dejaban ver el pavor que Morinaga sentía y lo indeseable que era su visita.

El recibimiento de Morinaga era razón suficiente para salir corriendo de ahí, la barbilla le temblaba y tenía frio hasta los huesos. Souichi se llevó el puño derecho a los labios y carraspeó antes de lograr decir una frase entendible.

**–Quiero hablar contigo, de una buena forma sin resentimientos–**escuchar su voz le daba pavor, realmente se notaba desesperado y los nervios iban acompañados con cada una de sus acciones–**es verdad que vine por un seminario pero fui a buscarte voluntariamente, esperaba que nos encontráramos.**

No podía hacer otra cosa más que avergonzarse más y más de sí mismo, de cómo Morinaga tenía diferentes formas de reaccionar al pasado y de la inseguridad que trasmitía. La duda estaba plasmada en su rostro, meditando lo que debía contestarle. Algo que él nunca había hecho.

El silencio se le hacía eterno, podía escuchar charlas provenientes del interior, a juego con las cambiantes luces que se reflejaban en la pared, se sintió tonto por la tranquilidad que le invadía al encontrar una respuesta lógica a las voces.

**–Es mal momento**–sus ojos se cerraron, estaba incómodo con la situación. Le sudaban las manos y podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Las mortíferas ansias de doblegarse estaban por dañarle el juicio, hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo de su ser, desgarrando todas esas heridas que creía haber sanado, para volver a sufrirlas.

**–Papa te perderás la película–**Miyori tiró del pantalón de Morinaga, alternando curiosa la mirada entre él y Souichi.

De entre las piernas de Morinaga sobresalía una pequeña niña que no pasaba de los tres años, y lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus ojos, pupilas de mismo color que las de él.

Souichi estaba seguro que él era capaz de causarle mucho daño a Morinaga, unidos en una relación dañina y que solo iba a beneficio suyo. Se dio cuenta de que el sexo no era recompensa suficiente para todos sus desplantes, tardo unas cuantas noches en necesitar su afecto y dos meses para extrañar sus encuentros nocturnos. Le empezó a decir amor a lo que sentía por Morinaga, e incluso se hizo miles de escenarios del futuro, con Morinaga y sin él.

No logro evitar pensar en el sexo por despecho, imaginarte a la persona de la que estás enamorado enrollarse con otros es autodestructivo, aun así, sus ojos no lograban enviarle a su cerebro una imagen clara de lo que tenía frente a él. Y su cuerpo no hacía más que traicionarle.

Apenas la primera gota salió por sus ojos se giró de inmediato.

Morinaga dirigió la vista primero a Miyori y después al interior de la casa, su cabeza estaba por estallar, al igual que su pecho.

Pensó en Miyori y en sus repentinos berrinches, después en Souichi que se esforzaba por escarbar en el pasado, sacar heridas y traer de vuelta impulsos que ahora no podía tener.

**–Zahi–**hizo una leve pausa, maldiciendo lo alto que se había elevado su voz–**llévate a Miyori, por favor.**

Sintió dos pares de ojos fijos en él, Miyori abrazo con fuerza su pierna y Souichi empezó a temblar.

Sus brazos estaban entumidos a su costado, y le dolían las piernas al igual que la quijada. Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, tratando de ignorar lo mucho que le temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sin importar cuanto dolor estuviese sintiendo, no podía dejar ese lugar, le estaba demostrando a Morinaga cuánto daño era capaz de hacerle a su corazón y, a su mente. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al escuchar el nombre de la niña, mostrando pánico en cuanto salió y en lo rápido que llamo a quien sabe quién para que no presenciara nada, solo para protegerla. Pero a pesar de estársele cayendo el mundo a sus pies aun surgían más y más preguntas, verdades que le resultaban imposibles de creer.

Y la verdad más difícil de afrontar, fue que no solo eran Morinaga y su hija quienes estaban viviendo en esa casa.

Una mujer joven se acercó por detrás de Morinaga, Souichi se permitió observarla. Claramente unos años mayor que Kanako, su edad la hacía ver fresca y bonita, el estómago le dio vueltas al percatarse de que se toda esa valentía con la que se había recargado se esfumaba solo para sentirse intimidado por una mujer. Zahi cargo a Miyori en sus brazos, curiosa por saber más antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Souichi, vacilo unos segundos en cómo reaccionar decidiendo solo acatar las órdenes de Morinaga.

**–Con permiso–**dijo en voz baja pero audible para todos, le toco el hombro a Morinaga sintiéndose aún más angustiada de su reacción, estaba rígido. En definitiva la persona en el porche no traía buenas noticias, se acercó a su oído para ser un poco más personal su mensaje–**si necesita ayuda hábleme de nuevo, no se contrarié, si surge algún imprevisto puedo cuidar a Miyori mientras lo arregla, no se detenga por nosotras.**

Souichi se limitaba a contemplar la escena con terror, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué hacía en la vida de Morinaga? Y que se suponía que debía hacer en situaciones tan irreales como esa.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua para concentrarse en el dolor de su boca y no en el de su pecho, la ira aumentaba a cada segundo, mas con los ojos de esa mujer sobre él, examinándolo. ¿Celosa o con cautela? ¿Si quiera sabia sobre el pasado de Morinaga? Y aun así, era tan osada como para enredarse con un hombre como él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, temblaba de coraje, y ya había llegado a su límite, no podía mantener más la boca cerrada.

–** ¡Que carajos significa esto Morinaga!–** descargo desesperado las palabras que le oprimían el pecho–**que clase de broma cruel es esta–**miro con impotencia la reacción recia de Morinaga, observándole con un gesto crudo en su rostro– **¡contesta maldita sea!**

El dolor de cabeza se le extendía a los ojos, necesitaba sus lentes. Aquellos que rara vez usaba cuando tenía migraña, pero lo que más le dolía era aquello a lo que no podías medicar ni aplicar un analgésico de efecto rápido.

**–Souichi baja la voz, por favor–**los ojos frente a él quedaron incrédulos, aterrados, pero a pesar de ello no podía tentarse el corazón, había nuevas prioridades–**mi familia está dentro, y mi hija se asustara si escucha ruidos, además de que los vecinos aún están despiertos.**

**– ¿A qué estás jugando Morinaga? Me duele**–desvió la vista, con la quijada adolorida de tanto apretar los dientes–**me estas lastimando**–exhalo el aire caliente contenido en sus pulmones para después devolverle la mirada, deseaba tener una vista filosa y amenazante, pero no tenía las fuerzas ni siquiera para enojarse.

–**No estoy jugando a nada, esta es mi vida y tu viniste a interrumpirla por un capricho sin sentido–**no se percataba del veneno de su voz, pero si del daño que estaba causando, del resentimiento que tenía y de lo mucho que se arrepentiría– **¡tú me querías fuera de tu vida! Sin ti no tenía nada, y ya lo tengo, me forje una vida, ahora tengo una familia.**

Se detuvo, las palabras salían con más fuerza y ligereza ¿Quería o no hacerle daño?

–**Eres un traidor, un falso.**

Y a pesar de saber que no podía ser cierto, sintió esas palabras como agua helada recorriendo su espalda, la sensación áspera en los ojos antes de que se llenaran de lágrimas estaba constante y amenazante a cada parpadeo, entorpeciendo su cerebro.

–**Yo no te traicione**–trato de decir con calma percatándose como se rompían una a una, creyendo que quizá se había equivocado al creer que después de todo lo que sufrió se había hecho más fuerte, y que solo seguía siendo el igual idiota que caía una y otra vez en la misma zanja.

Una cruel carcajada salió de la garganta de Souichi, ante el cinismo con el que Morinaga se empeñaba en contestarle. Molesto por sus constantes intentos de hacerse la víctima.

**– ¡De quién demonios es esa niña! Te exijo una maldita respuesta que me convenza de que no perdí mi tiempo en venir aquí–**se pensó dos veces lo que diría, aunque no tuviera caso repasar en su mente la idea principal de lo que se suponía que iba a decir, si ya se habían desviado por mucho de una cordial platica–** ¡El que tú seas un idiota no significa que puedes meter a cualquier mujer con hijos a tu casa y tomarlo a tu conveniencia! Más te vale dejar de jugar a la estúpida familia feliz.**

Por fuera Souichi seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo corte y sin cambios en su semblante amenazante, pero menos susceptible. Debía admitir que la reacción que esperaba de él, era violenta. Pero también había cambiado, quizá ahora no hacía daño físicamente, aun así, sus palabras siempre iban directas a destruir todo lo que tenía frente a él.

**– ¡Es mi hija, entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Ella es lo más importante ahora, no tú! Deja de ser un maldito narcisista y creer que solo porque te vengas a parar frente a mí, me arrodillare ante ti.**

Souichi frunció el entrecejo, lleno de frustración separó los labios dispuesto a gritar su respuesta.

–** ¡Como va a ser tu hija si eres malditamente ga…**

Las palmas de Morinaga aprisionaron su boca, callándolo al instante. Confundido alzo la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos de Morinaga a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

Estaban aterrados y a la vez nublados por la furia.

**–No lo digas**–le susurro como una amenaza.

Las manos de Souichi estaban sudando, Morinaga le daba un poco de miedo, era un hombre distinto, distante y cruel, no podía soportarlo. Tomo sus muñecas con la mano izquierda para quitarlas de un manotazo de su boca. Se permitió contemplarle por unos segundos antes de desaparecer de su vida, pero verlo sin reacción alguna fue la peor última imagen que pudo almacenar en sus recuerdos. Sin decirle nada sus pies dieron media vuelta hacia la calle lluviosa, con lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro al igual que las gotas de lluvia.

.

Miyori no tardo en perder interés en la televisión después de que Zahi insistiera en encerrarse con ella en la habitación más alejada a la entrada.

Poco después de que las voces cesaran Miyori cayó dormida, entre el ruido de la lluvia y el de la televisión. Con cautela Zahi salió de la habitación, no se había quedado tranquila después de aquello, si Morinaga tenía problemas debía estar ella ahí para ayudarle, así como él lo había hecho. Pero aunque las voces no se escucharan en la habitación, la sala estaba llena de la conversación. Intentar escuchar a hurtadillas era imposible, discutían en un idioma que ella no entendía. Ese hombre posiblemente había venido de Japón a hablar con Morinaga, pero por su actitud era alguien indeseable, ¿su familia? Pensó Zahi ya que Morinaga no era muy íntimo con respecto a eso. Pero ella incluso conocía a Kunihiro y tenía cierto parecido a Morinaga, en cambio aquel hombre no tenía nada en común con él, ni con Miyori.

Suspiro rendida, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta pero estaba siendo cotilla con respecto a problemas que a ella no le incumbían. Se froto los ojos con los puños y se sentó en la sala de estar, hasta que la voz fuerte del hombre la despertó, hablo fuerte y en inglés, para que le entendieran.

_–« ¿Quién es gay?»_–se preguntó, sorprendida llevó sus manos a los labios, con el nombre de Morinaga en la mente.

Volteo la vista hacia la habitación en donde dormía Miyori y seguido al altar de Sara en el fondo del pasillo, con una sonrisa alegre que la caracterizaba.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto, sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los de Morinaga. Estaba angustiado, diferente.

**– ¡No me tardo!–** nuncio antes de cerrar la puerta, llevándose el paraguas consigo.

Dejándola en una casa silenciosa, con la cabeza llena de dudas.

.

Se quedó petrificado, verle alejarse de esa forma tan desesperada, para correr bajo un cielo lluvioso le hizo recordarse a sí mismo. Era como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado siguiendo un camino, y de un momento a otro se mostrara otra opción, justo cuando ya no lo necesitaba.

Cada uno de los acontecimientos de su vida le parecía uno más irreal que el anterior, y las palabras de Souichi siempre le dejaban una herida profunda, ya fuera en el corazón o en la mente. Apenas unos segundos atrás le llamo traicionero y comenzó a insultarlo de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el pasado. Pero ¿Por qué buscarle? Si todo había quedado muy claro.

**–Maldita sea**–grito molesto, sin dirigirse a nadie–**me arrepentiré.**

Tratando de tardarse lo menos posible abrió la puerta de la casa encontrándose a Zahi medio adormilada en la sala, sus grandes ojos se posaron en él, aun preocupados.

**– ¡No me tardo!**– tomo el paraguas y cerró la puerta sin esperar a que Zahi le contestara.

Dio dos tirones al mango del paraguas, nervioso por fallar a la primera. De inmediato, después del segundo intento se abrió por completo sobre su cabeza, dio tres pasos largos antes de correr, no quería pensar en nada, solo para prevenir el arrepentimiento.

Souichi estaba en la esquina de la casa junto a la suya, de pie recibiendo por completo las gotas recias de lluvia, viendo hacia el frente en busca de algo, la pregunta del cómo había logrado llegar Souichi a su casa empezó a invadir su mente.

En su campo de visión solo estaba el mismo observándose en tercera persona, viéndose extender el brazo en cámara lenta para alcanzar a Souichi aunque este no se moviera, en cuanto tomo su antebrazo lo hizo girar con fuerza para verle, dejándolo sin palabras.

**–Yo…–**tartamudeó, indeciso en como seleccionar sus palabras–**hablemos, después de todo a eso viniste.**

La bilis seguía en su garganta y sus puños aun cosquilleaban por el rose de su piel contra la de Morinaga, pero por una vez se mordió la lengua y guardo silencio. Se tragó su resentimiento, se repetía que debía entender a Morinaga aunque le pareciera imposible, después de todo se había prometido insistir.

–**Si, a eso vine.**

...

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!** Llenos de drama hasta los talones, muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, y sus opiniones bellisimas hacia la trama de la historia, me hace muy feliz leer que les este gustando y que esperen estas actualizaciones tan repentinas! **Estare avisando en Facebook que días actualizare**, ¡Díganme que les pareció! Gracias a todos mis lectores por sus ánimos y apoyo en cada capitulo, sin mas nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! **CONTINUARA...**


	10. Nueva vida

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

**CAPITULO 9- NUEVA VIDA**

**Por: Hana Kei**

**…**

La bilis seguía en su garganta y sus puños aun cosquilleaban por el rose de su piel contra la de Morinaga, pero por una vez se mordió la lengua y guardo silencio. Se tragó su resentimiento como pudo, repitiéndose que debía entender a Morinaga aunque fuera imposible, después de todo, él mismo se había prometido insistir en su perdón.

**–Si, a eso vine. **

En el rostro de Morinaga no se asomó una sonrisa como Souichi esperaba, en lugar de eso sus ojos cambiaron de dirección para evadir su mirada, admitía que Morinaga se había vuelto más duro de corazón, pero solo lograba actuar indiferente por lo cobarde que era.

Souichi se tensó al escuchar la respiración agitada de Morinaga a pocos centímetros junto a él y compartiendo un paraguas de tamaño individual. No quiso voltear a ver lo poco que eso parecía importarle a Morinaga, aún menos cuando parecía que cada cosa que esperaba no iba como él quería. Y aunque las cosas no marchaba tal y como creyó, estaba logrando su objetivo.

Abrió la boca para cerrarla casi al instante, las acciones de Morinaga le entorpecían la mente cada vez más, haciéndose irracional. Desde esa perspectiva noto más cambios de los que en un principio le habían dejado sorprendido, Morinaga era más alto y la sensación en su estómago al tener el pensamiento pasajero de que era más atractivo le dibujo un leve rubor en su rostro. Con las manos temblorosas tomo por el mango el paraguas sobre el puño de Morinaga. No debía estarse denigrando de esa forma solo por estar deseoso del contacto físico, como si aquello lo fuera todo.

No quería pensar en toda esa conversación que acababa de terminar, evitar llenarse la cabeza de preguntas que arruinarían el momento pero que escarbaban en su corazón.

–**Una mejor idea que quedarnos bajo la lluvia es ir a hablar a otro lugar, aunque no pueda quedarme por mucho tiempo**–dijo al tiempo en que retiraba la mano, siguiendo el mismo patrón evasivo– ¿te parece bien?

Souichi cerró los ojos resignado a guardar la calma, realmente trataba de controlar las respuestas que se le acumulaban en la cabeza

**– ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?**

**–Tienes razón, para que pregunto lo que está claro–**se pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo para despeinarlo, por minutos se sentía un viejo quien trataba con un adolescente.

.

El tiempo trascurría con su mente desconcertada por cada imagen de Morinaga que nunca había apreciado en el tiempo que habían vivido juntos. E incluso le sorprendía la poca capacidad que tenia de hacer conversación, Morinaga siempre había sido su único amigo de verdad, por ello fue más difícil desentenderse de todo lo que había echado al caño después de haberlo obligado a tener una relación basada en sexo, y que prácticamente lo hiciera desarrollar sentimientos antinaturales hacia otro hombre. Eso sí fue una traición a la amistad, igual que inventarse una familia. Souichi trago saliva, lo que él había hecho no merecía un desprecio tan denigrante, pero aunque se justificara a si mismo cada acción un millón de veces no cambiaría nada.

Por el retrovisor echo un pequeño vistazo a la parte trasera del auto encontrándose la desagradable sorpresa de un porta bebes, quiso girarse al instante pero se detuvo al notar la insistente mirada de Morinaga sobre él, como si le interesara su reacción. Furioso levanto una ceja alejando la mirada del retrovisor, decidido en actuar con familiaridad hasta parecer descarado.

Al encender el auto las luces delanteras iluminaron la ventana de la casa, por una rendija la cara de una mujer se asomó entre las cortinas, su mirada insistente en el ellos le dio a entender a Souichi que esperaría a que Morinaga volviera.

Cruzo las manos sobre su regazo incomodo por no decidirse en donde poner los ojos y a la vez incapaz de mantenerlos fijos en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Sin música se sentía igual que en una escena tétrica, Morinaga piso el acelerador permitiéndose ser imprudente y derrapar en el pavimento mojado. Lamento su torpe intento de impresionar solo para complacer su ego, a esas alturas la opinión de alguien como Souichi era lo que menos debería importarle, en el pasado le había demostrado que es una persona superficial y susceptible a la opinión de la sociedad. Y para la desgracia de ambos, una persona así nunca podrá ser ni hacer feliz a su pareja.

Pero ahora eso era lo que menos debía importar en sus pensamientos, gracias a sus impulsos se había metido en una curiosa situación con Souichi dentro de su auto camino a ningún lugar en específico. Apretó sus puños ceñidos sobre el volante, con la vista en el semáforo en rojo.

**– ¿Cómo te fue tan fácil encontrar el lugar en donde vivo?–**se aventuró a preguntar, creyó que una pregunta echa sin mucho interés le animaría a responder con más sinceridad.

Después de unos segundos Souichi se giró a verle, pero para su desgracia no pudo ver su reacción. La pregunta no pareció agradarle. Morinaga tosió para interrumpir el silencio, dudando de las intenciones de Souichi para acosarlo, junto con su ideal de reconciliación, a sus ojos no tenia pinta de querer arreglar las cosas con él.

**– ¿No responderás?–**pregunto con ligera agresividad, ya tenía suficiente de jugar al silencio incómodo.

Souichi negó con la cabeza.

**– ¿Eso se supone que debo tomarlo como "deja de preguntar lo que debería responderte pero que de todas formas no lo haré"?**–bufó irónico, la luz había cambiado de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta–**tan sumiso**–se burló–**que impropio de ti Souichi.**

Sus labios se cerraron formando una línea recta, con las manos en puños. Vio los diferentes escenarios que su siguiente reacción podría desencadenar permitiéndose el darse cuenta de las pocas posibilidades que le daría el contestar a las insistentes provocaciones de Morinaga.

–No tienes por qué ser hostil cada vez que abras la boca–deshizo los puños sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose capaz de concentrarse en su objetivo y lograr ser más inteligente que Morinaga–ya sabes, por más imbécil que te comportes no recibirás ningún reconocimiento.

–**Tienes razón aquello estuvo fuera de lugar**–mintió, sin ánimos de dejar su hostilidad– **¿Qué te parece sin en lugar de recriminarte por irrumpir en mi vida me das una respuesta?–**buscó dolor en el rostro de Souichi, el cual no encontró–**pero déjame felicitarte, realmente eres bueno localizando gente por el mundo ¿un talento oculto, tal vez?**

**–No puedo decírtelo Morinaga**–soltó un suspiro en resignación, tomo fuerza para obligarse a enfrentarlo sin que su orgullo lo arruinara todo–**es como la frase "querer es poder" y yo realmente quería encontrarte. **

Morinaga sonrió con amargura, deseó poseer la fuerza para girarse o aparcar el auto en una esquina pero no se sentía libre de tomar una decisión todavía, no con todo lo que podía perder a lado de Souichi, no después de todo lo que ya había ganado. Era demasiado pronto para dejar de sentir que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era una simple ilusión.

**– ¿En dónde queda el hotel donde te hospedas**?–ladeo la barbilla, con la imagen de Souichi llenándole por el retrovisor, dejo de respirar al ver su reacción.

Souchi se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta de cual trasparente se había mostrado, dejando caer la pared que se levantaba cada que abría la boca. Dos vibraciones seguidas contra su pantorrilla le hicieron soltar un extraño suspiro que llamo la atención de Morinaga, la cual se fue de su rostro hacia la pantalla de su celular. Su expresión helo a Souichi, quien se maldigo dentro de su cabeza, no solo por el pavor que le causaban los repentinos cambios en el humor de Morinaga, también por esa sensación constante de esperanza al ver sus reacciones. Le era imposible reprimir esa calidez enfermiza que le causaba ver los celos de Morinaga, cuando antes solo eran una molestia.

–**Atiende la llamada**–le reto con una ceja levantada, en ese instante cerró la boca, estaba actuando como un adolescente ardido con su expareja, justo lo que estaba demostrando que era.

Como Morinaga esperaba, Souichi apago la pantalla. La lluvia se convertía en llovizna, más liviana a cada cuadra, y contrario a lo que aparentaba, Morinaga no tenía un rumbo fijo. Giro de improvisto camino a la empresa donde trabajaba, en el lugar donde se habían encontrado por primera vez, aunque Souichi le asegurara que había ido intencionalmente no se sentía convencido del todo.

–**Buen remplazo**–soltó Morinaga por lo bajo, erizándole los cabellos de la nuca a Souichi.

**–Morinaga, escucha…**

**–Te dejo aquí**–exclamo para interrumpirlo, aparcando el auto frente una cafetería–**tengo que regresar, y ya he perdido mucho tiempo.**

Una media sonrisa agria apareció en el rostro de Souchi, resentido por lo que escuchaba.

–«_Encontrarnos es ahora perder el tiempo_»–Sin pensarlo dirijo los dedos a la manija de la puerta para jalar de ella, ni siquiera estaba seguro de traer el dinero suficiente para tomar un taxi, aun así no soportaba estar un minuto más escuchando el veneno que Morinaga le escupía–me bajare, solo espero que no me hayas hecho subir a tu auto solo para asegurarte de que me fuera, si no me hubieras detenido ya estaría en mi habitación.

Frunció los labios, se lo pensó un puco antes de decidir sacar su billetera. Las cejas de Souichi se juntaron en el momento en que Morinaga le extendía dos billetes verdes.

–**Es suficiente Morinaga**–jaló de la manija y salió del auto, de inmediato el viento le soplo frio en el rostro–**No aceptare tu dinero, no me importa si es para compensar tu rudeza al dejarme aquí, o si es un soborno para que no vuelva a tu casa. Pero ni a tu amigo, él que se acostaba contigo solo porque le hacías recordar a tu hermano, lo trataste así. Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar, y hacerlo de verdad, no solo tener que aguantar tu palabrería recriminatoria–**dejó de hablar para darle oportunidad de responder a Morinaga que se había quedado con la vista fija en los billetes–**no tienes que recriminarme nada de lo que hice estos años, yo me he tragado todos mis reclamos para no pedirte explicaciones que se no me darás. **

Sin decirle nada bajo la mirada y dejo caer la billetera en el asiento. Respiro hondo y busco su mirada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que buscaba ver algo más en sus ojos.

**–No hoy**–resopló pasándose los dedos por el cabello–**mi cabeza necesita meditar, tengo el triple de responsabilidades de las que cargaba cuando era tu asistente en el laboratorio, espero me entiendas.**

–**Supongo que debo hacerlo.**

Morinaga puso los ojos en blanco sin evitar mostrar su incomodidad, decidió ya no preguntar más que lo necesario. Souichi dejó caer la puerta con suavidad, poniendo fin a su única conversación real del día.

De inmediato volvió a encenderse el automóvil y el motor rujió entre el ruido de la ciudad.

–**Por cierto Morinaga, ¿cuál es tu número de celular?**–intentó ocultar el rostro dejandó que el flequillo le cayera sobre los pómulos, prácticamente le estaba rogando a Morinaga y aquello lo llenaba de abominación hacia sí mismo.

.

Quitó el freno de mano, y con la vista en la próxima esquina a la derecha, piso el acelerador. A tientas saco del compartimento de la puerta el estuche de sus lentes. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía los ojos secos, usarlos frente a Souichi de alguna forma le hacía sentirse incómodo. Esa noche era la viva prueba de que las situaciones van cambiando, y que su vida se le estaba yendo de las manos, ya no le agradaba el pensamiento libre de estar dispuesto a esperar lo que venga. Quería mantenerlo todo en un estado quieto, marchando en línea recta y sin contratiempos.

Dejó el auto en el único lugar disponible en la acera, se despeino un poco el cabello para lucir más joven, aunque decidió dejarse los lentes. Con las mangas arremangadas y dos botones desabrochados debajo del cuello de la camisa, se adentró en el bar gay al que había dicho no volvería, apenas unos días atrás.

Ese día el ambiente estaba más animado, algunos cuerpos estaban pegados por completo en las zonas oscuras del bar, como siempre la barra estaba llena de hombres en traje.

Se dejó caer en una de las mesas redondas para dos personas, cerca de la barra pero alejada de las esquinas con suficiente oscuridad para incluir más que besos.

Estando dispuesto a aceptar un poco de compañía espero hasta terminarse cinco copas pequeñas de whisky, a pesar de que esa noche nadie llegó a ocupar la silla frente a él. Con la mirada pendiente de las manecillas del reloj en su muñequera levanto la mano izquierda para pedir la cuenta. Tomar solo no era exactamente reconfortante, y ya no era un jovencito que podía perder el juicio y amanecer al día siguiente en su habitación. Los billetes que le ofreció a Souichi estaban arrugados y mal puestos dentro de la cartera, tomo ambos y los estampo en la mesa.

Antes de cruzar la puerta un chico se acercó a él, venia corriendo desde los vestidores detrás de la barra del bar, con una bolsa de naranjas sujeta en una mano. Dann al escuchar el estruendoso sonido que hizo la mesa, volteo enseguida, sorprendido de que se tratara de Morinaga, y lo conveniente que le resultaba que estuviera ahí.

–**Tetsu, toma esto como disculpa**–grito haciéndose oír entre la música–**eran para mi hermano, pero me ha dicho que pensaba dártelas de cualquier forma, y como estas aquí me ha parecido conveniente que te las lleves.**

Morinaga fingió una sonrisa y desvió la mirada de los ojos furiosos que observaban la escena desde la barra de bebidas.

–**No es necesario Dann**–dijo dando un paso fuera del local, con intención de esquivarlo–Fuwa ya se ha disculpado, no fue gran cosa lo del auto, así que esta bien.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Dann quien empujo la bolsa hacia Morinaga sin darle más opción más que tomarla, no se hizo preguntas del porque estaba recibiendo naranjas o si solo era una excusa para deshacerse de estas. Se inclinó un poco para agradecerle, olvidando que a los residentes del país parecía extrañarles dicho agradecimiento. Como era de esperarse el rostro de Dann se apeno, sin tomarle importancia Morinaga salió del bar, a pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas no tener que regresar a la realidad de su nueva vida.

Dio una gran inhalación y se metió en el automóvil, debía pasar a una tienda de conveniencia antes de dirigirse a su hogar, comprar unas mentas e ir en contra de toda su rutina y llevar unas cuantas cervezas. Se froto la frente con el pulgar y el índice, estaba molesto consigo mismo por tomarle tanta importancia a una persona que la tenía enterrada en el pasado, y además de eso, le molestaba lo sensible e impulsivo que se comportaba estando con Souichi. Él le seguía provocando todo aquello que se había propuesto desechar, las malas costumbres que tenía en su juventud y le hacía dudar de todo lo que se había esforzado en aceptar, a vivir sin amor y ser feliz con lo que la vida le había dado, una familia.

Su fondo de pantalla era una foto reciente de Miyori y el sobre el césped, un día de salida familiar junto con Zahi, quien le había propuesto tomarles un par de fotografías con su nueva cámara. Con una extraña sensación en el estómago bajo del auto y compro unas cuantas cosas, desechando la idea de llevar cervezas, que solo serían una tentación.

Disminuyo la velocidad al entrar en la colonia, con un par de mentas en la boca y un dolor de estómago por tenerlo vacío, dio un salto al escuchar que gritaron su nombre.

.

Souichi se cruzó de brazos, dio un gran suspiro como si le diera igual ser tan insistente. Frunció los labios y saco su celular.

–**Dame el tuyo**–respondió Morinaga con los puños alrededor del volante.

–**No me llamaras–**dijo Souichi a secas, con la mirada en la cafetería–**además yo también necesito, como tu dijiste, meditar**–cerró los parpados con fuerza, pensándose dos veces sus siguientes palabras–**te mandare un mensaje cuando crea que es correcto, estaré en esta ciudad el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una solución.**

Morinaga arrugo los labios, no quería seguir escuchándolo sin sentir la necesidad de sollozar, mantuvo los ojos abiertos como precaución.

–**Hasta cierto punto no estoy seguro si mis intenciones son desinteresadas, pero una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, posiblemente la más importante, has sido tú. **

Separó los labios pero no pudo decir nada más, esperaba una respuesta, alguna señal de que Morinaga se había conmovido. En lugar de decir algo reconfortante, Morinaga empezó a dictarle su número de celular, sin titubear lo registro en su celular. No espero a que Morinaga le dijera algo más, con la palma levantada se despidió y entro en la cafetería. Ya había sido suficiente humillación por ese día, y estaba exhausto.

Marcó el número de Isogai apenas tomo asiento, la cafetería estaba por cerrar y no se fiaba mucho de la seguridad de tomar un taxi por la noche. Isogai tardo dos timbrazos en contestar.

**– ¿Ya están en un hotel?**

**–Eres tan desagradable**–espetó–**estoy en la cafetería a una cuadra del trabajo del idiota, me dejo a mi suerte.**

Isogai se quedó callado, no sabía que decirle a Souichi, o si había algo que pudiera animarlo. No le dio tiempo a contestar antes de que Souichi le dijera la razón por la que le llamaba, quería que fuera por él. Arrepentido por su infinita gracia, tomo las llaves del automóvil y se dirigió a la cafetería.

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar, pero los empleados le habían pedido que saliera del establecimiento porque debían cerrar para poder terminar su turno laboral. Se limitó a entrar al auto y recostarse en el asiento trasero.

**– ¿A dónde lo llevo señorito Souichi?–**bufó Isogai, con la imagen clara de que ese día había sido el chofer de Souichi.

**–No te voy a contar nada.**

**– ¿En serio tan mal te fue, aun después de esa increíble y romántica escena bajo la lluvia, al estilo drama de televisión abierta?**

**–Sí, incluso después de enterarme que metió a una mujer y a su hija en su casa para fingir ser una familia feliz, y que al parecer no sabe que es gay, ¿eso también lo sabias, cierto? Viene en esas páginas que le quitaste al folder que me diste, en esas hojas no venía su estado civil.**

**–No creo que sea como lo dices Souichi, además te dije que sería complicado**–dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose culpable por no ahorrarle una sorpresa desagradable, y por seguirle mintiendo a pesar de ver cuánto le dolía–** ¿Te has dado por vencido? Creí que tu desaparición era buena señal.**

**–Quizá se me podía salir información si permanecíamos en la entrada de su casa, o por precaución a que volviera y hablara de más con su ****_familia_****–**se burló**–y por eso fue a buscarme, no lo sé, pero me dio su número de celular. **

Los ojos de Isogai se encorvaron al igual que sus labios, busco la mirada de Souichi, pero este estaba fingiendo dormir en el asiento trasero.

**– ¿Ya tienes pensado cuando le llamaras, mañana?**

Souichi arrugo el ceño.

**–****Cuando tenga tiempo, no estoy aquí por diversión**–renegó, se dejó caer por completo hasta que se quedó dormido.

.

**– ¡Tetsuhiro**!–gritó Fuwa, sosteniendo con una mano una bolsa de plástico y la otra agitándola sobre su cabeza–**que extraño que salieras tan noche.**

Morinaga abrió los ojos en sorpresa, lo que causo que Fuwa se sonrojara y titubeara, sonrió sin ganas y se acercó a la ventana del auto.

**–Es que Dann me dijo que te vio en el bar, y bueno salí a comprar unas cervezas porque se me antojaron, así que cuando te vi solo te llame.**

El rostro de Morinaga se oscureció.

**–Realmente solo fui por…**

**–Oh no me lo digas**–se apresuró a interrumpirlo, negando con las palmas–**quieres ir a mi casa a tomar estas conmigo–**balbuceó nervioso mientras señalaba la bolsa en su mano, seguro de que Morinaga lo rechazaría–**necesito hablar con alguien nuevo.**

Fuwa dio un paso atrás, alternando la mirada entre Morinaga y la calle para aparentar que estaba siendo casual. Sonrió desanimado y se dispuso a caminar antes de ser rechazado.

**–Claro, súbete al auto–**dijo señalando la parte trasera–**aquí enfrente están unas enormes naranjas que me dio tu hermano.**

**–No te las comas**–respondió con una carcajada**–son peligrosas, a todo el mundo se las regala.**

**...**

**!Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!**Al fin nueva actualización y un gran respiro para mi poder volver a traerles una continuación, me esforzare para que la próxima actualización sea en pocos días, mientras tanto...**¡¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?!** Espero que tuvieran una que otra emoción desconcertante.**Y no puede faltar agradecerle a todos los mis lectores, muchas gracias por el apoyo en sus comentarios, por hacerme saber que están ahí, leyendo este fic** que llevo meses trabajando en el, así como ustedes siguiéndolo. **¡Disculpen la tardanza!**

**Visiten mi perfil **en donde esta la pagina de avisos sobre mi poco constante e inesperada fecha de actualización, dejen sus bellos reviews que me animan demasiado a continuar esta historia, nos leemos luego! y como ya saben.. hasta el siguiente capitulo. **CONTINUARA...**


	11. Prioridades

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora de Koisuru boukun, Hinako Takanaga. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**¡AVISO! **esta historia es la segunda parte de **ENCUENTROS CASUALES**, si no la has leído...¡léela!

**CAPITULO 10- PRIORIDADES**

**Por: Hana Kei**

**…**

**–Claro, súbete al auto–**dijo señalando la parte trasera–**aquí enfrente están unas enormes naranjas que me dio tu hermano.**

**–No te las comas**–respondió con una carcajada**–son peligrosa, a todos se las regala.**

Fuwa se abrazó a sí mismo, el aire estaba húmedo y fresco lo que le daba escalofríos, había salido tan rápido de su casa que ni siquiera se dio a la tarea de buscar un suéter ligero. Pensó en un tema para no caer en el silencio incomodo, posiblemente estaba siendo inoportuno y hasta insistente en cuanto a mantener el contacto, y lo más seguro fuera que Morinaga no se daría cuenta de nada. Además de que todo a su alrededor era un tanto extraño, había cosas en su vida que si bien no tenían una buena explicación, pero a pesar de lo sospechosa que fuera su imagen, seguía siendo un hombre al que quieres conquistar.

Morinaga estacionó el auto frente a su casa sin planes de ir a dormir, no paraba de repetirse que actuar igual que en su adolescencia significaba tirar a la basura toda esa madures que había obtenido en aquellos años tan difíciles. Pero las pocas copas que se había tomado le hacían retener la iniciativa de comportarse como debía.

Tomó un gran respiro y abrió la puerta trasera del auto, notando al instante un leve rubor en el rostro de Fuwa, que tan rápido como lo vio, se esfumo. Por lo visto, no se esperaba que Morinaga lo tratara con algún tipo de atención y claramente, aunque lo había sorprendido, se trataba solo de una malinterpretación de su parte. Aunque no pudo imaginar el tipo de expresión que hizo cuando la mano de Morinaga se extendió frente a él.

Fuwa sonrió al instante, tomando la mano extendida de Morinaga, aunque a los pocos segundos supuso que igualmente aquello no tenía significado alguno. Le fue imposible evitar dar pequeñas miradas fugaces al hombre a su lado, que se mantenía en silencio si no le hacía alguna pregunta, Morinaga se veía desganado, lo más posible era que en aquella salida algo hubiese salido mal y su humor estaba por los suelos.

**– ¿Te ha sucedido algo?–**se aventuró a preguntar, disimulando su insistente interés con la vista baja fija en su cartera en busca de la llave–**ya sabes, siempre es bueno contar con un amigo para desahogarte.**

Pero sabía que él y su vecino no tenían esa clase de amistad que es necesaria para contarse las penas mutuamente, que aquello toma meses y en ocasiones años lograr, aun así, confiaba en que todo lo que tenían en común ayudaría a retrasar el proceso.

**–No es nada importante, simplemente cosas de trabajo**–subió la vista y alzó la comisura de los labios en una leve sonrisa.

Después de sentirse sumamente enojado y frustrado por el camino que había tomado su vida los últimos años, se sentía agotado por lamentarse tanto de sí mismo. Estaba siendo egoísta y malcriado, la vida lo había tratado bien de cierta forma, no tenía penas que sufrir ni estaba solo como la primera vez que tuvo que huir de todo lo que conocía. Y en cuanto a Souichi, no era el único hombre en la tierra que tenía una relación pasada que simplemente termino fatal, estaba siendo demasiado consiente de su presencia y quizá malinterpretando todo lo ocurrido a su conveniencia, convirtiéndose a sí mismo en una víctima dentro de sus recuerdos.

Fuwa abrió la puerta dejando salir un dulce aroma a canela, caminó directamente a acomodar la bolsa de cervezas frente al sofá, sin saber por qué volteó a asegurarse de que Morinaga había entrado detrás de él, dejando salir una pequeña carcajada el verlo en el alfiler de la puerta.

**– ¿Por qué no has entrado?**–dijo a broma.

**–Porque no me has dicho que lo haga. **

**–Demasiados modales para mí**–arrugó la nariz, moviendo la palma para indicarle que simplemente entrara.

La mente de Morinaga se sentía hecha un lio de preguntas, y sobre todo de culpa. Se había quejado de tantas cosas de las cuales no se sentía realmente de esa forma, aquello era otra prueba de lo dañino que le resultaba la presencia de Souichi. Recordó el resentimiento en sus ojos al nombrar a Masaki, el cómo se atrevía a compararse con él. Igualarlos en una balanza era imposible, Masaki fue su primer amor, quien lo impulso a aceptarse y acabo en una situación desastrosa para ambos. Aun así, Masaki también tenía sus propios miedos que lo ataban a liberarse por completo. Y Souichi lo tenía todo para hacerlo, una maravillosa familia sin prejuicios que claramente no merecía, y lo tenía a él, quien le demostraba día a día lo incondicional que era su amor.

–**Toma**– dijo Fuwa al acercarle una cerveza a Morinaga–**aunque estas un poco distraído, y contando que te me has adelantado un poco.**

Con lentitud subió la vista hasta quedar alineados sus ojos con los de Morinaga, le observo por completo tratando de darle una visión de sí mismo un tanto inocente a Morinaga. Dudó en las palabras de su hermano, así le asegurará un millón de veces más que ese hombre tenía los mismos intereses que él, no podía creérselo por completo. Aun menos si este lo negaba y tenía más de una evidencia que respaldaba su negativa.

Le comía la duda sobre la sexualidad de Morinaga, quien tenía además de una hija a la que mimaba dando a entender que fue deseada, un altar de su exesposa para quizá adorarla o recordarla, un gesto que le parecía extremista.

–**Ni me lo digas, se supone que es una ocasión especial**–respondió antes de soltar un suspiro_–«una ocasión en donde me siento especialmente idiota»_

**– ¿Especial?–**preguntó claramente sorprendido, dándole la señal a Morinaga de que había sido malinterpretado.

Fuwa le dio un trago a su cerveza sin desviar la vista del rostro de Morinaga, su mirada fue insistente y para sorpresa de Morinaga, cautivadora.

Se burló de sus pensamientos, no quería plantearse la posibilidad de que su vecino se mostrara interesado en él, sobretodo porque aquella posibilidad era arriesgada. Pero en ese instante lo notó, Fuwa estaba coqueteándole, y posiblemente ni el mismo chico lo hacía con esa intención o con algún propósito. Y pesar de que Morinaga tomó otro trago a su cerveza para olvidarse de sus sospechas, estaba equivocado.

– ¿Qué te tenía tan afligido, ocurrió algo con tu hija?

Morinaga vio como las cejas de Fuwa se deslizaban junto con sus ojos, se sintió mal de inmediato por ver como decaía su ánimo. Estaba seguro de que escucharía algunas confesiones banales y saldría por la puerta tan rápido como había entrado, pero si se trataba de algo serio no iba a ser fácil irse así como si nada.

–No sé cómo decirlo–confesó, sus ojos siguieron a su mano mientras esta abría otra lata de cerveza.

No sabía que decir, por lo menos no como empezar. Quería abordar el tema con naturalidad aunque se suponía que lo había invitado porque quería desahogarse con alguien diferente a sus amigos habituales, no debía ser intimo pero que si tuviera importancia.

–Creo que estoy fastidiado de mi vida–soltó después de un trago, sintiéndose extraño y sorprendido de la cantidad de verdad que contenían sus palabras, sin entender cuando fue que se dio cuenta de ello.

Los ojos de Morinaga se abrieron en par, estaba sorprendido e inmediatamente pensó lo peor de la confesión. El rostro de Fuwa se contrarió, levanto las manos para moverlas frenéticamente frente a él.

–No hablo de suicidio–aclaró con fuerza–más bien del ritmo que está llevando.

–Realmente sentirte de esa forma es normal, no siempre estamos seguros de que vamos por buen camino, pero eso no quiere decir que estés desperdiciando tu vida–aseguró, más que una lección para Fuwa fue para él, dejando tranquilidad en su cabeza después de decirlo.

–Lo sé, estoy seguro de que todas las decisiones que me llevaron al día de hoy las volvería a tomar–continuó, siendo más serio de lo planeado–y creo que tu podrías entenderme mejor que nadie.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?–respondió Morinaga, estaba confundido e intrigado por las palabras de Fuwa, y sin notarlo, asustado.

Fuwa dudó unos segundos, estaba a punto de sumirse en una conversación que no tendría marcha atrás, insinuaría más de lo que su posición en la vida de Morinaga le permitía, aun así estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

–La madre de Kiara quiere llevársela–siseó con desdén en sus palabras–consiguió un nuevo marido temporal que tiene un hijo y vio la oportunidad de juntar a los hijos de ambos, pero estoy seguro que cuando todo aquello de la familia sea una carga me regresara a Kiara y no tendrá la misma salud mental que tiene ahora.

Morinaga desvió la vista, no entendía que tenía que ver todo aquello con su vida o si se debía a que ambos tenían una hija y eso impulso a Fuwa a confesárselo, pero entendía exactamente lo que sentía. Por un momento recordó a Sara, a aquella plática en el que era su cafetería favorita.

–Tienes que luchar por ella Fuwa, no pueden quitarte a tu hija, créeme que un procedimiento legal arreg…

–No es eso lo que me preocupa–dijo, interrumpiendo a Morinaga–mi duda es si confiar en que será para siempre–suspiró si animo–me gustaría que funcionara y se la llevara.

El rostro de Morinaga se aterró, esa contestación no se la esperaba.

–La quieres fuera de tu vida–afirmó con indignación.

Fuwa junto los labios y volvió la vista hacia los ojos de Morinaga, dispuesto a confrontarlo.

–Es lo mejor para mí y para ella.

Morinaga se sintió perdido en la conversación, asqueado e indignado por identificarse con el sujeto egoísta frente a él.

–Es tu hija, te ama.

–Yo también la amo, pero ella no es mi hija.

La casa se quedó en silencio, con Morinaga observando a Fuwa temblar frente a él, era un hombre más joven que él, por lo tanto más inmaduro y estaba con una curiosa aura que lo hacía recordar lo tierno y sensible que puede ser un hombre asustado.

– ¿Y porque la quieres alegar de ti?–indagó, dejándose llevar por el momento.

–Porque Kiara crecerá sabiendo que su madre la abandono y yo no le permití irse con ella.

–Pero un padre es mejor que ninguno–respondió Morinaga con rapidez– ¿no lo crees?

–No puedo negársela por siempre, ella estará aquí por desgracia, por lo menos hasta que muera–dijo sin agregar nada por unos segundos–y algún día descubrirá quien es el farsante que se hace pasar por su padre y sus preferencias sexuales, y quizá toda esa verdad le destruirá su mundo.

El corazón de Morinaga se detuvo, trago en seco. Lo sabía, él también sabía que eso sucedería algún día en su vida.

–Sé que me entiendes–le aseguró Fuwa–porque a ti también te atraen los hombres.

Morinaga no lo negó, suspiro y tragó lo último que quedaba de cerveza en su lata.

–Fuwa, sé que estas confundido con todo esto, pero tuve una esposa y Miyori si es hija mía.

–Entonces eres bisexual–aseguró, sin ánimos de seguir hablando sobre sí mismo, eran demasiadas confesiones por una noche.

–Soy heterosexual–corrigió, la palabra cayó como hierro en su estómago, tan falsa como el mismo, tal y como le había dicho Souichi que era.

–Dann me dijo que cuando llegaste de Japón no hacías más que beber en el bar gay en donde trabaja y que te enredaste con uno que otro cliente, pero que de un día para otro te casaste y después de unos meses ya eras papá.

Morinaga apretó los dientes y giró con brusquedad la cabeza, quizá Fuwa ya estaba ebrio y por ello hablaba con soltura y sin pensar.

–Aquello es íntimo.

–Solo dime como fue tu primera vez–dijo Fuwa, impactando a Morinaga que estaba por huir de la conversación–tu primer amor, el hombre que marco tu corazón, no se lo diré a nadie.

–A mí no me gustan los homb…

–No mientas, sé que hubo uno antes de tu esposa–insistió, sentía el peso de las cervezas en su cuerpo, pero su mente seguía ahí, su interés crecía por saber y por Morinaga.

–Está en el pasado–respondió con sequedad, para su sorpresa una palma sostuvo su mejilla y le acaricio la cabeza.

–Pero está ahí, en tu mente, en tu corazón–susurró–dime como era.

Morinaga desvió la vista un poco incómoda, Fuwa estaba borracho y era incoherente. Igual que aquella vez en el bar.

–Tiene unos hermoso ojos miel y su…

– ¿Así como los míos?–le interrumpió logrando captar su atención. Aquella palabra había hecho peso en el corazón de Fuwa, oprimiéndolo con fuerza.

–Si–respondió, con aquella imagen de los ojos de Souichi en su mente, los mismos que le veían desesperados y llenos de dolor justo unas horas antes–justo así–dijo y lo besó.

Fuwa intensifico el beso, introdujo su lengua en la boca salada de Morinaga. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había besado a nadie que encendiera su corazón que deseaba que ocurriera todo en un solo minuto. Las manos de Morinaga viajaron por su espalda dentro de su playera sin tomar en cuenta si este lo tenía a él o a otro hombre en su mente. Su pene estaba erecto y quería comprobar si el de Morinaga lo estaba también, con rapidez llevo su mano sobre la bragueta de su pantalón bajándola por completo.

Su espalda se arqueo de deseo mientras enredaba sus piernas en el torso de Morinaga, aun así este deshizo el beso de golpe. La música de fondo no era más que el timbre de una llamada entrante, que a pesar del momento Morinaga le aparto para contestarla. Quizá la llamada era importante o él no lo era, al menos no lo suficiente.

Morinaga se levantó con el teléfono en el oído, sin prestarle atención a Fuwa, quien se abrazó a si mismo apenado. Pasó las palmas por su cabeza frustrado y con el corazón acelerado, viendo como Morinaga se alejaba hacia la cocina para hablar en privado.

.

El numero registrado le hizo olvidarlo todo, y simplemente existía la opción de contestar. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y balbuceó una que otra frase para no intrigar a Fuwa. Vio la cocina como un lugar más privado y se dirigió directo hacia ella, sin pedir permiso alguno.

Inhaló con fuerza, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

–Dígame–contestó y esperó nervioso por una respuesta.

Sin darle mucha información él hombre termino la llamada, dejando a Morinaga confundido y con el corazón acelerado. Pasó un trago amargo, suspiró intentando borrar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta su parte baja.

Tenía una erección y aquello lo llenaba de culpa, apretó los dientes frustrado consigo mismo. Giró la cabeza hacia el chico a su espalda, quien estaba totalmente avergonzado.

Ahora tenía otro gran problema, con el cual lidiar.

Se pasó la palma por el cabello y soltó un gran suspiro.

–Tengo que irme–se disculpó.

Fuwa asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no tener contacto visual. Por otro lado, Morinaga se apresuró a salir cuanto antes de aquella casa, tenía que resolver los problemas en los que se había metido y los que habían llegado solos a perturbar su vida.

Y empezaría con el mayor de ellos.

.

Souichi hundió la cabeza su almohada, se acostó de lado para tener la vista fija en su celular con la pantalla a oscuras. Dejó la lámpara de la cómoda prendida y más allá del pequeño sofá a un lado de la cómoda estaba por completo en penumbras. Suspiró para sus adentros, no tenía caso estar con la vista insistente en aquel aparato, en cualquier caso el acuerdo en el que habían quedado no era ese. Pero quedaba la opción de que Morinaga le llamara, no le había dado su número de celular porque él no se lo había pedido y además no había necesidad de hacerlo ya que no lo había cambiado. Nunca se atrevió a descartar la posibilidad de que Morinaga le llamase y aún tenía la duda latente del porque nunca lo había hecho.

Prendió la pantalla y se fue directo al número que recién había guardado, sin dejar de ver el icono de llamada soltó un leve suspiró para ponerle fin a ese pequeño momento de decepción.

El teléfono vibro en su palma dándole un gran susto acompañado de ilusión, seguro de que tener esas emociones era solo una respuesta más a lo que sentía por Morinaga abrió el mensaje en la bandeja de mensajes entrantes. Era de su hermano menor, Tomoe. Quien lo reprimía por no haberse puesto en contacto por segunda vez, alegando que eran pocas las ocasiones en que podían hacer turismo, a pesar de que solo uno de ellos lo disfrutara.

Se quitó los anteojos y soltó su cabello, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y el día que había tenido no le daba buenos recuerdos para pensar antes de dormir. No dejaba de ver el rostro de la niña que se aferraba a las piernas de Morinaga, sus labios aun sentían esa sensación de ser cubiertos para callarlos, y aquella dura sensación el estómago lo hacía querer vomitar.

Apunto de quedarse dormido recibió otro mensaje, se trataba de Tomoe, supuso puesto que nadie más le mandaría mensajes además de Isogai y Kanako, quien seguramente ya estaba tomando sus primeras clases de la mañana.

Para su desgracia no se trataba de ninguno de ellos, dejo el teléfono en la cómoda no sin antes leer el mensaje sin mucho interés.

**Asistente prof. Hatoyama Mei**

_Llamamos a la puerta para invitarte al karaoke, somos siete, un mal número. Las nuevas piensan que eres atractivo, pobrecillas._

Cerró los ojos con el arrepentimiento de haberse dejado llevar y leer el mensaje, unos cuantos segundos de sueño perdidos, se cubrió la cabeza con la manta. ¿Para qué invitarlo si tenía mala fama entre sus compañeros? Todos sabían que era un huraño, era un secreto a voces entre alumnos y compañeros de trabajo.

Se había vuelto diferente, un completo extraño si se comparaba con el mismo unos años atrás. Estaba persiguiendo algo que juraba destruir. Aquello que le parecía aberrante era justo lo que anhelaba día con día.

Nunca se había planteado salir con una mujer, si lo hubiera hecho podría tener una familia. En todo caso le parecía imposible imaginarse como habría llegado una posibilidad así en su vida, si no fuera por la insistencia Morinaga no sabría lo que significaba interesarse en otra persona. Y aunque creía que la única explicación a la necesidad incesante que tenía por verlo debía ser romántica, no lo sabía con exactitud.

Los rayos que se colaron por la ventana se dirigieron a sus parpados, incomodando su sueño. Después de moverse para pasar de ellos perdió lo poco de sueño que le quedaba, con el entrecejo frunció y los ojos como dos rendijas busco a tientas sus gafas. La luz en el cuarto era luminosa por lo que debía ser tarde, se maldijo a si mismo por olvidar poner la alarma en su celular. Se sentía flojo y sin muchas ganas de salir, ya que en realidad no tenía a que. El seminario comenzaba en dos días y para los demás seria la gloria al contrario que a él que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Giro la vista hacia la mesita de noche, su celular emitía una leve luz blanca. Tenía un mensaje. Estiró los brazos sin interés, recordaba haberlo visto la noche pasada y le aburría estar pegado en un aparato si no era para trabajar.

Se puso lo primero que encontró y bajo hacia la tienda de conveniencia. La luz blanca no dejaba de parpadear, y aunque recordaba haberlo leído entro en la bandeja de mensajes, levanto una ceja al ver el número.

**646 6XX XXXX**

Lamento la penosa situación del día anterior. Perturbaste mi rutina, pero tienes razón sobre algunas cosas, por ello te debo una disculpa. No me diste tu número por lo que probé con el que tenías antes, si es el mismo hablemos un día de estos.

Los ojos de Souichi se quedaron fijos en la pantalla, estaba sorprendido por lo que había leído. Al ver la hora del mensaje sonrió triunfante en sus adentros.

–«Tan rápido para alguien que se comporta como un completo idiota»–pensó al terminar de releer el mensaje–«Al menos sirvió de algo no cambiar el número».

...

**GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ**, para los que me siguen en Facebook...una disculpa por tomar "tantos" días, y si, solo faltaban unas pequeñas correcciones pero el sentimiento de "¿Hana estas segura de esto?podrían lincharte" me acosaba y bueno "¿Que es la vida sin riesgos y un poco de masacre?exacto, NADA" Y aquí esta el capitulo, ¿Huelen eso? algo grande sucederá, esperemos que ¿Morinaga ya reaccione o que Souichi se rinda? Nunca, porque el amor lo es todo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ustedes lo son todo en esta historia, dejen su review ¡es gratis! ...Como ya saben, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
